


Doubts and Love

by Jeisa, Pyroneth



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bottom Cecil, Cecil is not human, How could Carlos resist those tentacles?, M/M, Tentacles, Top Carlos, WIP, barely edited rp, but they switch sometimes, but thinks he is, will fix later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeisa/pseuds/Jeisa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyroneth/pseuds/Pyroneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begins shortly after the episode 27, First Date. Carlos picks up Cecil at the station for their second date. Of course events go down and Cecil has to bring Carlos inside to clean up but Carlos ends up finding out Cecil is way more than he anticipated.<br/>After an allergic reaction to a bee, Carlos runs into Steve Carlsburg who has some seeds of doubt to plant....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP between Jeisa and Pyroneth. It has not been converted into a story format, so it may be difficult to read, but the porn and plot is worth it. :)  
> It will be edited later...perhaps. Any volunteers to assist?

Cecil bit his lip as he ran his hands through his grey white hair, fidgeting with it before lifting up the digital camera and snapping a picture, quickly turning it to look at it and sigh. This was as good as the hair was going to get on a friday, where the city council had mandated that all hair products were to be offered in sacrifice to the benevolent deities who may or may not watch over the void. He set the camera down to smooth down the ruffles on his void colored shirt, the baggy sleeves making it look like something a spanish dancer would wear, and oh, how he loved to watch them spin-  
Cecil looked up with a startled look at the blank wall. signaled by some unseen thing, he slides on his glasses, checks that he has his wallet, makes sure he looks unquestionably human then vacates his office in a hurried rush in order to flee to the front door, which Carlos would just be arriving at

The latest intern, Levi, spots Cecil on his way out, "Cecil, great show tonight!" Another, Melinda pops around the corner, arms full of papers, "You're looking snappy. Is Carlos going to get a visitor tonight.?" purrs and waggles her thick eyebrows up into her long dark hair.

Cecil flushes a lovely violet as he tries to keep striding forwards, "Back to work you two, don't want staton management to get impatient!" ignoring the quiver at the beginning of his statement from his nervousness .

THe interns look at each other and grin, Melinda pretending to faint and Levi catches her as they chant together, "Caaaarloossss.!"

The violet gets worse, encompassing almost all of his face. Cecil turns, "I hope you have to scrub the windowless corridors for your tomfoolery!" walking backwards as he talks, probably causing him to run into the glass front door .

Carlos meanwhile has just pulled up to the station, and steps out of his truck, pulling at his thick dark curly hair. it's a bit poofier than normal with his own hair products gone, but he made up for it by shaving. we wore a dark green button up shirt tucked into the nicest pair of jeans he has under his lab coat. He had just come from the lab, and almost had been late until he hear Cecil put on the weather and panicked in a rush to get down to the station. he was lucky he didn't get caught in any road loops on the way here. He walks up to the doors, blinking as a dark shape bumps up against the doors on the other side. he blinks and tilts his head, hand stopping just over the handle.  
Melinda giggles, throwing her arms open and throwing all the papers to make a dramatic scene and wraps her arms around Levis' neck, "TAKE ME, Carlos."  
Levi laughs, "FOR SCIENCE!" and throws her up in the air, making her scream in delight.

"I'm going to feed you both to station management when I get back, I swear to the void!" Cecil's hand goes to the door to press back to open it, to make a graceless escape, but i'm sure the door probably bumps into Carlos .

Yes. Carlos' big nose in in the way and gets hit. he yelps and stumbles back, hand over his nose, wincing. 

Cecil jumps at the noise, spinning around. A look of all encompassing horror fills his face, hands flying to cover his open mouth, ". oh, oh Carlos! im so sorry I didn't know you were there are you alright?!"

 

The interns stretch to peek and see what happened and start sniggering once they put it together.  
Carlos hums, opening his eyes and lowering his hand after a few gentle touches to his nose and smiles softly, "Just a little sore..."

Cecil rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet, whimpering, hands moving out as if to touch, then drawing back, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry do you need me to get some ice or something?' all comes out in a hurried rush

Carlos chuckles, shaking his head and holds out a hand for Cecil, "No, that's fine. A big nose like this I've developed a high tolerance of pain." grins. Carlos is just a dork.

Cecil hesitates, then his hand takes and clings to Carlos, biting his lower lip, unable to contain a smile, "Oh. oh! i'm glad then I was worried i'd hurt you. you see I was distracted by some very rude interns...." at this he looks over and glares as he notices him

The Interns in question dart away at the look but their snickering can still be heard. there are still papers all over the place.  
Carlos follows Cecil's line of sight and sees the kids darting away. "Oh. They're just kids, Cecil." wraps his fingers around Cecil's hand and escorts him to the truck.

Cecil is pulled away, looking back at Carlos once he's almost to the truck, blushing again. "Yes... yes, just annoying children..." anger draining now that he's alone with Carlos.

Carlos smiles wider, showing off those military cemetery teeth and opens the passenger door for Cecil. "You did a great show tonight..."

the blush darkens at this, Cecil grinning as he moves to get in, "Thanks! I was particularly pleased with the segment about the giant iguanas which seem to have moved in behind the Ralphs. An excellent segment of journalism, if I do say so myself." beams

Carlos nods, watching Cecil climb in. "Yes, definitely made sure to mark Ralph's as a place to stay clear from tonight..." He's careful to only touch Cecil in the most gentlemanly was possible, only in ways his Mama taught him. it was far too early, only their second date, for Carlos to assume he could do more. But once Cecil was in he shuts the door and goes to get in the driver's seat.

"Indeed! and perhaps a few nights on either ends of now as well. possibly forever if they get their permits of residency signed." Cecil realizes he's speaking perhaps a bit too fast in his desire to say something smart to Carlos and he clamps his mouth shut, focusing instead on buckling his seatbelt hastily

Carlos smiles at him once he has his own seatbelt in place, "How about the new place that opened on the east side? I kinda wanted to go to the botanical garden after we eat, and this place is nearby..." 

Cecil perks and grins as he looks up, "Oh, yes, Earl's crab shack! its been receiving great reviews from the council, though I can't imagine where they're getting the seafood."  
Carlos tilts his head, "Wouldn't they just..." huffs, "Nevermind, we can discuss where they get their food after we've eaten." doesn't want to spoil dinner. .

Cecil nods, "Whatever you want, Carlos." purrs his name, trying not to appear like a 6 year old squirming impatiently in his seat, trying to it still

Carlos colors a bit at the way Cecil says his name and clears his throat, "oh, um, alright then..." drives, trying to hide his blush.

Cecil glances over, trying to be stealthy, admiring the blush on his face. After an interlude of silence, he mummers, "Did you discover anything interesting today?"

Carlos perks up, "Ah, yes! one of my assistants brought in a mouse covered in eyes. spent all day trying to separate out the strands of dna from samples. Turns out it prefered insects over cheese though... I'm starting to think it isn't related to a mouse..."

Cecil smiles warmly, "Ah yes, teh common rodent. Adorable aren't they? when I was a child we had a horrible infestation fo them within the house. Terrible to get out, and surprisingly loud in large numbers.'

Carlos blinks, frowning, "oh... it'll be a good test subject for awhile then... how do you get rid of an infestation?"

Cecil waves a hand nonchalantly, "Oh, first is the requisite number of forms and chants to the council, then you have to get into inverted blood circles, sacrifices, yech, the smell is horrible to get rid of."

Carlos makes a face, "I'll keep a close eye on it then..." suppressed a shudder. .

"you should only worry if it begins to split into two, that's how all infestations start. best to quell it while they're in the numbers of a hundred!' 

Carlos can't hide that shudder, "N-noted..." they are lucky to make it to the eastside of town smoothly, avoiding the angry traffic cones Cecil had mentioned in his traffic report on tonight's show.

yes. Cecil compliments Carlos driving as he moves go get out, a spring in his step as he shifts to meet caros in front of the truck. his head tilts back as he gazes up at the neon red crab which is flickering to life in the dying light, next to the cheaply written words, 'earl's crab shack' and underneath in tiny glowing letters, some form of small print which was too hard to work out. Cecil is distracted by the colors, smiling at this new place of industry which has come into his little town

Carlos offers his arm to Cecil, squinting trough his glasses trying to make sense of the words. well, the place looked better than some of the other places of choice to eat at, so he deemed it safe to lead Cecil inside.

Cecil blinks and blushes as he takes Carlos arm, resting his other hand on it too. Trying not to seem too eager to touch Carlos and brush against his side. inside its brightly lit, all fo te walls appearing t be aquariums filled teeming with lobster. Cecil grins and squees, "Oh, my there are so many!'

Carlos colors a little when he feels Cecil grabs hold of him with both hands, but melts a little, glad for it. he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding at the sight of the tanks, "oh... oh that's where the seafood comes from..." relieved . holds up a two on his free hand to the waitress, "table for two, please."

she nods, silent, her expression blank, but moves to lead them to a table, thankfully not having the same seating system as some other, primitive restaurants.

Carlos is wary of her, but is happy to settle across the table from Cecil, giving him a soft smile

Cecil returns the smile, a faint violet blush tinging his cheeks. Menus appear before them, pretty blue with gold writing on stiff paper. Cecil grins, "Oh they're so pretty! I'll have to comment on my next broadcast about them." inside, amidst the lists of dishes, the background is drawn out of sea monsters and tentacles 

Carlos is fascinated by the color of Cecil's face when he blushes, and gets caught up hypothesizing about the color of Cecil's blood. the menus break him out of his thoughts and he smiles, "Oh, they are very well made I suppose." stares at the background before he brings himself to look through his choices of food. probably half are things Carlos has never heard of. .

yes. Cecil starts up on a ramble on the ancient mythos of the seamonsters, their relationship with the old eldritch monsters of old, and really, its surprising a desert town HAS a methos of the sea. Cecil keeps getting distracted from his menus to look at the lobster, fascinated like a child

Carlos smiles, loving Cecil's stories and asks Cecil if he's decided what he wants when he Cecil gets distracted, trying to help the over excitable male keep focus. 

Cecil returns to focusing ont eh menue when reminded, hmming in concentration as little edges of purple tentacles tease around the cuffs of Cecil' shirt, struggling to stay under and keep the normalicy up

Carlos lays down his menu wen he's made his conservative choice and blinks at the movement on Cecil's wrists, watching closly, frozen in his surprise.

Cecil looks up at this moment, tilying his head a bit, "Is everything alright?" smiles, unknowing

Carlos gulps and nods his head to Cecil's hands, "You uhhh... have.. something.. there..."

"Hm?' and he looks down at his hands. he winces visibly as he sees the flickering at the edge of his shirt cuffs, face going a deep violet witha hint of panic as he shoves his hands off the table, "Oh, that, that's nothing, that's nothing- oh, youre here to take our order, great!" the waitress has returned, but Cecil is just using her as a distraction, rattling off his order in quick succession, doing his best not to look at Carlos as he does. Oh god, what if he's freaked out?!

Carlos blinks, and pauses before telling her his own order. when she walks away Carlos leans a little over the table, concerned, "Just.. is that...normal?"

Cecil is looking down and off to the side, rocking on his hands a bit . he sneaks a tentative glance up, looking worried as he nods, quiet.

Carlos lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and offers Cecil a shy smile, "Then... then that's ok." Is still freaking out over trying to figure out exactly what that was sneaking out of those long sleeves, but over the last year he's started to get used to things that are supposed to be 'normal'. and he'd seen quite a spectrum of mutations and growths on the citizens of this town.

"R-really? I... i don't want to make you.. uncomfortable." Cecil bites his lower lip, looking sheepish

Carlos actually laughs at this, "The man who has been purring my name on the radio for a year doesn't want to make me uncomfortable?" is grinning wide at the thought .

Cecil blushes more at this, looking bashful as he slides the top of his fingers to rest on the edge of the table, "you know its different than that." 

Carlos fights the urge to lean over the table and touch Cecil's hands, it's much too soon for that and as a result of the inner battle he colors a little. he nods, "I know Cecil."

Cecil pauses, then he sighs upon looking up and seeing Carlos face, "Its.. its nothing bad, really, its just my tatoos..." hands slide up more, extending to Carlos, and along the cuffs, a few tentacles peak out, as if peering at Carlos

 

his eyebrows lift up, "oh.. I thought tattoos were supposed to stay on your skin..." hands shift a bit closer, but is wary

 

Cecil smiles, the tentacles peaking out more, one particularly adventure some one curling up around his wrist. then up the back od his hand, streching towards Carlos. its a prety violet purple, just off enough to accent his skin. "Well, of course they stay on my skin, Carlos

Carlos makes a face at Cecil then looks back at the tentil, carfully reaching out so the tip of his finger touches the tentacle, "not flat on your skin... can all tattoos in night vale move on thier own?"

the tentacle flinches back, shy, then moves to happily circle around where Carlos is touching. Cecil blushes more, shrugging, "I haven't noticed anyone elses moving, but really, i odn't think its polite to ask." .

Carlos grins as it wraps around his finger, noting how soft and warm it feels. "when did you have them done?"

Cecil screws up his face, pondering, "... well, i don't remember exactly when, time is such a weird thing you know. and they are just so... a part of me." shrugs, smiling, "apecific time fo them appearing doesn't come to mind.'

Carlos hums, his thumb coming up to stroke the tentacle around his finger, "Can you feel through them?"  
the waitress comes by with thier food, confused by the tentle touching on the table .?

Cecil givs a little shiver as the iridescent purple tentacle curls a little tighter, pleased.  
The waitress has one expression, and that is -_-. she sets the food in front of them without a word .

Carlos looks up at her with an apologetic smile, but can tell something is off with her, so his finger just curls inward to squeeze the tentacle back, "I'll take that as a yes then." he says softly after she is gone.

 

Cecil smiles a bit, apologetically, "Yes, srry, i think you've stolen some of my eloquence." blush back in full force

 

Carlos chuckles, loosening his grip on the 'tattoo', "we should eat."

 

Cecil nods quickly, the tentacle sinking back onto hsi skin as he pulls his hand back, "yes. the spread does look excellent." he's still blushing, but its lighter now, and is smile is pleased, soft, as he picks up his utensils. around his wrists, swirls of tentacles and some stars drift out, apparently let go from whatever was holding them back

Carlos smiles as he keeps an eye on Cecil's hands while pulling his own food closer to eat.

since Carlos seems not to be freaked out, the purple slowly begins to show itself, Cecil going intoa rant about how long it had taken to get safety clearances for them to build this close to the botanical guarden, and how he felt it unnecessary, and that it was just worried city council members being overzealous

 

Carlos smiles as he eats, listening to Cecil ramble, watching the tattoos slide out of hiding. and when they are done, Carlos smears his blood across the bill to pay for the meal.  
he doesn't even wince anymore when he guts himself to pay.

 

Cecil blushes and calls Carlos a gentlemen for paying, flushing cutely as he does

 

Carlos grins at this and stands, offering Cecil his arm again, "Let go to the garden."

 

decil takes it gladly with both arms, smiling dreamily at Carlos. nw that theyre not heald back tentacles, and little eyes, and swirls of what mgih be stars slide over his fingerss

 

Carlos smiles at Cecil on his arm marveling at the moving purple shapes as he leds Cecil on the short walk to the gardens a couple blocks down.

 

yes. Cecil is in love with holding Carlos arm, fingerstracing the edges of the lab coat. he smiles, "So will all of our dates have a btanical theme?." teases witha slgiht grnin

 

Carlos grins at this, "Well, last time was sort of... spontaneous. This time I kinda sorta made plans... I've been meaning to visit to take some flowers for samples, but then I was told by me collegues it would be a good place for a date.. so i..." shrugs, blushing more near the end and looking away from Cecil

 

Cecil grins, blushing as well, "anywhere you'd take me would be a wonderful place for a date." saus dreamily

 

carlo chuckles, "well, i'm sure there are some better than others at least." they get to the gate, Carlos opening it for Cecil.

 

"Very true. But the flowers here are gorgious, though ive never been here in the moonlight." Cecil smiles, reaching to take Carlos hand after going throught he gate

 

Carlos hums, tentivly squeezing Cecil's hand and would lead him into the garden, full of so many beautiful blooming flowers Carlos had never seen before. he marvels at the sight.

 

Cecil lets out a deep, pleased sgih, leaning more against Carlos, "Oh, its gorgious." hmms

 

Carlos keeps tight hold of Cecil's hand and leads him into gardens, facinated by the alien fauna.

 

Carlos probably doens'tntoice some of the vines creeping and peering at them from the shadows. Cecil loks up at Carlos, loving the fascinated look, "Thankyou for bringing me here."

 

Carlos doesn't, he just grins and pulls Cecil over to some very large fat pink and purple spoted flowers, "Let's collect some. These remind me of you..." the rest of the metaphor, beautiful and unique like you, stays stuck on his tounge.

 

Cecil's blush intensifies, "r-really?' looks like a flustered teen , looking at Carlos, then the flowers in love

 

Carlos chuckles, nodding as he lets go of Cecil's hand to break the stem of one of the flowers and hands it to Cecil.

 

Cecil takes it, bringing it to hsi face to sniff it, but blinks as the petals close around his nose. "oh!" he lets out an exclimiation, trying to pull it off, "Apparently its fond of me..." but frowns more as it won come off  
easily, having to be dragged off

 

Carlos snorts and reaches up with both hands, gently cupping the flower to tug it off, "Does it smell nice at least?"

 

"Yes." Cecil's blush flares up as he chuckles a bit, "Does it sill remind you of me?." asks teasingly

 

Carlos hums, looking the flower over once it's off his nose, "a little forward, butcute after? I think it does." looks up at Cecil, a look of a moment of surprise on his face. he can't believe he just let that slip out. .

 

teh flower uncurls to its former openness. Cecil, meanwhile, blushes deep urple.all the blood must have rushed to his face, but he grins, "you think im cute?"

 

Carlos stares at Cecil, chewing on his lip as he contemplates an answer and his own cheeks heat up the normal red hue. eventally Carlos makes a soft pop sound with it lips and grins, "Let's make a fat bouquet!" and turns to run from the question .

 

Cecil blinks, shocked, but takes the redness as a good thing, chasing after Carlos, "Alright, but make sure to be careful!" it is dark after all.

 

Carlos luaghs at this and starts collecting various flowers, handing them to Cecil to build him a glorious bouquet that he could steal a few samples out of later.

 

Cecil grins, but as he's reaching for a partcular buh he squeeks, almost droping the bouquet as he reaches out to grab Carlos, but a purple tentacle has manifested instead ad yanks his hand away. Carlos would be suprised to see hte bush he'd been trying to take a flower from was now trying tot ake a bite out fo his hand

 

Carlos yelps and blinks at the bush then looks to the tentcle on his wrist, following it to Cecil's face. hesmiles softly, "you saved my hand." looks so relieved.

 

"I told yo to be careful." Cecil frowns, worriedly, handing the bouquet to another tentacle as he moves to take Carlos' hand in his. behind them, some vines snake closer

 

Carlos' eyes are on the tentles taking the flowers, "Do you.. You use your tattos as extra hands frequently..." starts as a question, but with how fluid Cecil's motions are, it must be true. he grins wide at the though of picturing Cecil in his office busy passing papers and mugs aroundbetween hands and tentcles.

 

Cecil blinks, as if he hadn't noticed that he'd manifested tem. he gives a sheepish smile, "Yes, it... it doens't both you?" asks, hopeful  
vines begin to wrap around Carlos legs, crawling up stealthily

 

Carlos chuckles, "It's hard to bother me any more. How many can you pull off your skin at a time? and how is that one escaping your shirt?" is wrapped up in all his questions to discover this new part of Cecil, not noticing the vines wrapping around his legs.

 

Xecil smiles, "Well-" and his face contorts in suprise as Carlos is suddenly dragged back by the vines, probably propelling him on his face. Cecil stares in shock for a moent, as one would if your boyfriend suddenly was yanked away .

 

Carlos yelps and claws at the ground, suddenly panicing, "C-Cecil!" looks down to see what is pulling on him and lets out another yell at the sight of all the vines coming to wrap around him.

 

"ah! Carlos, im coming!" rushes after him and hands go to grab Carlos as the tentiles drop the flowers, instead wrapping around Carlos body to try and tug him. the vines wrap tighter around arlos, angry'

 

Carlos whimpers, turning his hands to grip Cecil's wrists, "I-I have a knifein my coat, can you reach it?"

 

Cecil nods, digging in is heels. a tentacle appears from nowhere, snaking under Carlos toruffle in his pockets, "W-which pocket?!"

 

Carlos wiggles, tring to make it easier, "in-inside, on the right..."

 

"Ok, ok, I think i goootttit!" Cecil yelps as the vines tug nd he's knocked off balance. he keeps hold of Carlos, but is now being dragged with him .

 

Carlos huffs, one hand letting go of Cecil to get the knife from him, "H-hand it to me."

 

the tentacle moves to hand it over, but now Carlos is getting more covered in vines, they sneaking up his chest. Cecil huffs, "Stop that, he's mine!" more tentacles start to manifest, digging into the ground others reaching over Carlos to beat at the vines, ripping at them angrily

Carlos reaches for the knife, and once he has it he tries to turn, keeping the tight grip on Cecil as he attempts to hack at the green vines moving up his torso.

the vines are distracted by Cecil and seem to recoil when cut. they quickly move to retreat, rushing away from the sharpness. Cecil huffs, "And stay back!" Carlos would find himself bundled up into Cecil's lap, Cecil shaking a hand threateningly at the vines  
some of the tentacles are teasing on the skin at his neck, little nightvale eyes floating up

Carlos sighs, pressing up against Cecil, glaring at the retreating vines and slowly relaxing once they don't return, "Are.. are those common?"

Cecil hugs, tentacles wrapping around them protectively, "Not anymore, I thought they'd gone extinct.apparently the hooded figures must have saved some in this protected garden." annoyance in his voice

Carlos hums, eyeing the cut off pieces on the ground, “I’ll take some of it home too then... put it in a vacuum sealed box.” looks up at Cecil with a smile, “You can let go now... I’ll help you recollect your flowers...” 

Cecil blinks, then flushes violet, “Oh, yes, sorry.” tentacles drawing back into him and disappearing, leaving Carlos just in his arms

Carlos smiles wide at the flush, and grows his own matching red one as the tentacles slip away and Carlos moves to stand. Once up he offers Cecil a hand to help him up, “I’m sorry you had to be dragged across the ground with me in such a nice shirt...” Carlos’s own lab coat is certainly no longer white after that.

Cecil takes the hand, giving a slight grunt of effort getting up. he looks down at himself, nice moist dirt covering his front, and back, since he’d flipped mid drag . he sighs, “Ah well, it was a sacrifice for a noble cause.” gives Carlos a beaming smile. saving Carlos is a nobel cause .

Carlos sorts, grinning wide, “Common, lets get your flowers and I’ll take you home.” lets go of Ceci to step over to where the flowers were dropped and starts collecting them up again. He would also grab some of the vine, putting it in one of the many sample bags he keeps with him at all times for occasions such as this vine. 

Cecil moves to help gather the flowers, taking his bouquet back once is all up and retaking Carlos arm to walk back, “Our dates seem to attract a little scientific adventure to them.” Cecil comments. shadow people, killer vines, you know .

Carlos hums, opening the gate for them, very happy to have Cecil on his arm(even though they’re both covered in dirt.), “True. But I believe that is more the town than the company.” 

well, they match. . Cecil smiles, “One cannot always make such assumptions. It could always be a localized alternative reality focused solely around our meetings, or the will of some deity...” needs to be interrupted before he goes on an eloquent rant .

Carlos would let him ramble on in the rant at least until they got back to the truck and Carlos opens the passenger door for Cecil, “That’s a beautiful analogy, Cecil, but I’m going to need you to give me directions so I can take you home.” 

Cecil blinks, then smiles, “Oh, of course.” moves to get in and buckle up, always having a blush when Carlos opens the door for him .

Carlos is starting to take note of the added purple to Cecil’s face everytime he does something like offer Cecil his arm or open a door for him, so it only encourages him to continue to see how long these results last. He goes to get in the truck and puts the bags with the flowers and vine he took for sample in a box in the center console, not wanting them to be squished anymore than the drag threw the dirt while inside his coat did to them. Then Carlos drives them taking Cecil’s directions. They end up getting stuck in a few closed loops along the way this time though, but Carlos doesn’t mind, happy to spend the extra time with Cecil. 

Cecil spends the time telling Carlos the history of the roadways, and how they became so roundabout. He’s always so cheerful about such things as traffic wars, rioting traffic cones, bands of desert nomads battling in rebuilt junk cars for territory against the city councils of old 

Carlos listens to the stories, trying to place them in his crude timeline of Night Vale he’s been trying to put together, but of course the time still doesn’t seem to flow right. He’d have to work it out again later on his tablet. (he’d taken up using a tablet for notes since he had all his pens confiscated by Secret Police shortly after his arrival to the city. They get to Cecil’s apartment complex eventually. Carlos gives Cecil a smile, “Do you need help with getting those to your door?” nods to the bouquet. he just wants to walk Cecil to his door. 

Cecil blinks, opens his mouth, then pauses, blushing before nodding, trying not to seem to energetic in it . “Oh yes, that would be very helpful, thankyou. you never know what might happen when transitioning between places with floral articles.” . moves to get out.

Carlos grins at this and reaches to touch Cecil’s elbow, “Hold on, let me move to the door so I can help you down. Don’t want to squish anything.” and once Cecil stills he would get out and move around, offering Cecil a hand down out of the truck.

Cecil blinks, flushing when he’s stopped, but its a deep violet as he grins shyly and takes Carlos hand, “youre such the perfect gentleman>” always humms his perfects when speaking about Carlos.

Carlos grins, shutting the car door behind Cecil and then letting Cecil lead the way. “Well, I should be honest. It’s been awhile since I’ve had a collection of first dates, so I’m sort of running on default.” can’t look at Cecil directly as he confesses. 

Cecil smiles warmly, “Your default exceeds all of my expectations and standards.” squeezes his hand, his musical voice low and soft.

Carlos snorts at this and nods, his face heating up again. He reflects on how his face hasn’t felt this warm since his days as an undergrad.

Cecil looks pleased to have brought the darker red coloring to Carlos dark skin, swinging their arms just slightly as they go to climb the stairs, “have I caused you to blush?.”

Carlos stiffens just a touch, nervous, “O-oh no! It’s just warm out here… desert and all….” that’s not not true, it’s gotten much colder since the sun went down. Cecil has caught him.

Cecil grins, “Mhn.” makes the noise of agreement, pleased with the reaction. he leads him down the hall, stopping at a grey door, “Well, this is it.”

Carlos smiles softly and turns to face Cecil, letting go of his hand to pat the flowers on thier stems once to make sure they’re all in place, “Looks like your bundle has made it home safe. Even though they did suffer an attack, I think it was only you and I that suffered from the drag through the dirt.” tilts his head considering, “You didn’t receive any scrapes, did you?” suddenly a bit worried, looking over Cecil’s shirt for any spots that might be a liquid stain indicating blood. 

Cecil blinks, looking down at himself, “Oh... I don’t think so.. but the light is rather poor out here. Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea while we assess the damage to ourselves and our wardrobes?” gives a shy smile as he asks

Carlos blinks, looking up to Cecil’s face, thinking over Cecil’s question before slowly answering, “I..um..it’s not... too soon?” worried Cecil might not be innocent in the question.

Cecil’s violet creeps up again, “-oh, you, you’re right, I’m sorry, it seems I’m out of practice as well, don’t know when you can let people in your apartment for basic triaging and such after a traumatic experience.” The well oiled voice stumbles only once, but the speeding up of his words, and how the pauses start to blend together betray Cecil’s now broken hopes that the simple basic triaging might have led to a sleepover. He looks a bit ashamed and embarrassed for having suggested it at all, free hand digging for his keys in his pocket to distract himself, his other hand not wanting to let go of Carlos and, but not feeling as if he deserves to hold it any longer for making such presumptions about perfect Carlos.

Carlos can’t help but smile, and takes a small step closer to Cecil, “I think I am over thinking the request. As a scientist, sometimes I view a simple thing in a complex way, and I think that’s what I just did... over complexifying... so um, yes. yes it would be nice if we could go inside so I can have a proper inspection for injuries. uh... yeah...” said all of that a little too fast. that did not sound thought out before it was said. 

Cecil blinks, “Oh.” . both of them are blushing so hard. “Oh, yes... yes, lets just... just go inside.” turns to unlock the door, hands fumbling a little, but getting the key in the lock and turning. as he walks in he flips on the light, revealing a rather hodge podge, kinda... comfy livingroom. Weird furniture that doesn’t match, but, in some strange way, seems to go together with all the colors. Its homie. I approve of Cecil’s decorating.

oh yes, Carlos’ ears are even red. Carlos relaxes a bit at Cecil’s furniture, “it’s very.. you in here... I like it.” gently moves to toe off his shoes.

Cecil grins, “THankyou! I’ve had a lot of time to work on perfecting my bachelor pad. ANd Old Woman Josie is excellent at finding yard sales with the most perfect things.” slides off his shoes, getting really excited and animated as he gestures at the end of the sentence

Carlos chuckles, a hand on Cecil’s arm holding the flowers,”Don’t throw your bouquet.” 

Cecil blinks, calming, "Oh, i should get these in water, then we'll assess all of the damage." smiles, heading into a doorway next to a big cutout in the wall that looks into the kitchen, you know, normal apartment esc. Cecil hums a bit as he looks n his cupboards, eventually pulling down a vase that's the right size fromt he very top shelf.

Carlos follows Cecil, a few steps behind as he looks around at all the little details of the apartment, everything making him smile and relax a little more. of course Cecil would live in such an assorted decor. Carlos' apartment next to the lab only had the most minimum of items. he didn't put any thought into decoration since he spent most of his time across the street at the lab.

 

The kitchen continues the theme of assorted, but fitting chaos. the purple fridge is covered in newspaper clippings and pictures. Cecil with various people of the town, their bowling team winning the league championships, and a rather central article from when Carlos first came into town, announcing this mysterious scientist. Cecil may be the only person to actually purchase their mandatory newspaper, if for no other reason so that the head of the Night Vale Daily Journal never decides to turn her murderous gaze towards radio journalists. Cecil moves to fill the vase, then cut the stems at an angle under running water. he looks a Carlos, for assistance,wanting him to take the cut flower and put them in the vase.

Carlos smiles sheepishly and steps closer to help arrange the weird flowers in their new vase. "I hope these last a long time."

"Yes. I think I might ask about and see if there's a way I can dry a few to save, perhaps. to remind us of our dangerous flower picking" gives Carlos a smile, soft and intimate as he hands him another flower

Carlos angles his hand to purposely 'accidently' slide his fingers over Cecil's as he takes the flower, "That's a good idea."

Carlos earns a light purple flush from this, his hand lingering in the touch, "You think so?"

He nods, gently arranging the flower among the others already in the vase, "Of course. I certainly want to remember our time together." glances at Cecil then back at his arranging, "I'll think of this date everytime I look at the paper I'm going to write after studying the flowers I kept for samples."

 

Cecil's blush deepens and he grins a little, looking at his hands as he finishes cutting the last of the flowers, "That's... really neat, Carlos."

Carlos takes the last flower from him and slips it into the arrangement, "I'll make sure to give you a copy." tilts his head, "I'm almost done with the one on the figures from our last date."

I'd love to read it, though I don't know how much of the science I'll understand." Cecil smiles, watching him arrange as he shuts off the water, then goes under the sink for the first aid kit, just in case

Carlos chuckles, "it's the thought that counts at least, right?" looks over the flowers, pleased with his arrangement.

"Yes." Cecil smiles brightly as he says it, setting the rather large mandated first aid kit, which is more of a toolbox really, on the counter, "Would you like something to drink before we examine ourselves for injuries? I could throw your lab coat in a quick cycle in the washer, it wouldn't take too long to clean.

Carlos nods, moving to pull off the coat, "Yes, anything would be fine." and Cecil sees Carlos without his coat on for the first time. he still has wonderfully square shoulders under that button up.  
Cecil turns, arms out to take it, and has to pause, taking in the coatless, practically naked Carlos  
Carlos folds the coat, careful to keep the dirt on the inside of it. he looks up at Cecil when Cecil doesn't take it right away, "...what's wrong?"

 

Cecil startles out of it, moving to take it and turn hurriedly to go over to his little laundry closet, "i'm sorry its just, you look very nice without your labcoat. not that you don't look good with it on, you look stunning with it on, but you also look good without it." Cecil is floundering as he shakes the coat out over the sink, then moves to spray stuff on it, avoiding looking at Carlos, flushing violet again

Carlos grins at this, blushing and going back to checking the flower arrangement, sneaking glances of Cecil with his coat

Carlos would catch Cecil pause before tossing it in, glance back, then lift it up and smell the collar of the coat, pause, then hurriedly put the coat in the washer, blushing furiously  
Carlos' eyes widen as his mind starts to race, and he puts his hands on the counter , staring at the flowers. break down .

Cecil is having a similar need for pause. the washer is on, but his hands are still firmly planted on it, purple eyes closed, remembering the smell of his Carlos in the coat and feeling his heart race from the rush of sneaking such an elicit action so near his beloved

After a few heart beats Carlos let's out a long breath and turns to face Cecil "I um.. what do you have to drink...?"

Cecil pauses, "Well..." turns, having composed himself, he turns with a smile. The blush has died down, but is not entirely gone. "I have several types of tea, though today is friday, so a few may have mutated into cockroaches until monday... water, there might be some orange juice.' opens the fridge and looks, "Nope, but there's most of a bottle of moscato left..."

Carlos relaxes more as they ease out of the akward moment, "The wine might be nice if we find wounds."

"And we could always use it on our mental scars as well." pulls the bottle out, straightening with a smile and setting it on the counter

Carlos leans his hip on the counter, "Drink to forget?" quoting one of Cecil's tips from his show.

Cecil perks up, "you do listen to my show!" looks so excited, getting two nice glasses down and pouring the wine, just in case, or not in case .

Carlos chuckles, "Is there anyone that doesn't?"

Cecil blushes, flustered, pouring the drinks, "I'm sure that someone mustn’t, maybe steve carlsberg." hmms, thoughtfully, offering Carlos the glass when hes done pouring

Carlos gently takes the glass, "Usually those who fight the hardest against you would listen the closest. How do you think he knows which points to pick on the most?" takes a sip of the wine.

Cecil huffs a bit, picking up his own glass and taking a sip, "I never lower myself to ponder what could be going through a scumbag like steve carlsberg's head.” the end is the usual growl, with a slight... i donno, pain maybe, that the mic never quite picks up

Carlos smiles softly and gestures to the table where Cecil put the first aid tool box, "Sit."

Cecil nods, taking a longer drink of the wine to get the thought of steve from hsi head before he sits

Carlos sets his glass on the table and moves to open the kit, "Who do you want to get looked over first?"

"oh, we should check you first. they had such a tight grip on you and drug you so far..." suddenly worried about Carlos, setting his drink down, hands wanting to fret over him

Carlos blinks but then smiles and nods as he sits, wanting to make Cecil happy

Cecil reaches over, but hesitates, "Did... can you feel any scratches?' not sure if he's allowed to touch

Carlos smiles more, moving to unbutton his shirt, "i was mostly covered. i'm sure i'm fine. check my neck though, it was exposed."

Cecil nods, staring at hte exposed skin for a moment before reaching his hands out to tentatively part the collar of Carlos shirt more, to look

 

Carlos only undoes the top three buttons, and he has no undershirt on so Cecil has all that pretty brown skin around his collar to pet and the shirt has been opened enough to show some of his thick chest hair..

that was enough to fixate Cecil. he hmms, looking, then moves to open the first aid kit, "Just a few scratches..."

Carlos takes a drink while Cecil is in the kit. "I don't even feel them."

"I don't have to be a scientist to know that's because of the adrenalin." Cecil says with a smile, surfacing with disinfectant and little pads. he uncaps the bottle, pressing the pad on top and turning it upside down to wet it, then moves to raise the pat to his neck to gently dab at the cuts

Carlos chuckles before letting out a soft wince. "Oh, oh now I feel them." lots of dirt to clean away. they both just might need showers and a change of clothes.

Cecil is beginning to notice this as he frowns, making a low comforting noise, "There's quite a lot of dirt... I think i need a bigger cloth, i don't want it to get infected..." frets a bit

Carlo sighs softly, "I could just take a shower when I get home." smiles more, looking up at Cecil's face, "I can see all the dirt in your hair too."

" Oh?' eyes glance up, but he keeps working on Carlos neck, "I suppose we both need showers... will you be able to put more antiseptic on at home by yourself?"

Carlos hums, "i think so... I could reach them all" Cecil should pretend there is one that needs attention only Cecil can give. Carlos isn't thinking dirty right now .

Cecil screws up his face in worry, scrubbing gently a them, "Some of them go quite far back onto the back of your neck... perhaps you could shower here, then let me clean them. It would only take a moment, and it would prevent any flesh eating sepsis from setting in." .

Carlos shivers, liking the feeling of Cecil's fingers on the back of his neck, "Of course there are flesh eating sepsis...."sighs,"Whatever you think best."

Cecil smiles softly, apologetically, "I would worry less if you showered here and let me clean them before you left." 

Carlos can't help but grin at this, "Alright. you win."  
Cecil blushes a bit at this, smiling, "Thank you Carlos." leans in after gathering some courage, placing a soft, sweet kiss of thanks on Carlos lips

Carlos blinks, surprised, but then melts, pursing his lips to return the gentle kiss.

Cecil melts as well, enjoying the feel of soft perfect Carlos against him

Carlos is blushing and grinning wide when their kiss breaks,”I was worried I had kissed you too soon, that... it might have been inappropriate... but, I’m so happy that now you return it.” 

Cecil is blushing as well, the violet tinge going perfectly with the purple eyes, “of course it wasn’t too soon. we’ve only been on one date, but I've been waiting for you for a year.” and at that he blushes more, hand coming up to tuck a stray piece of grey hair behind his ear. The admission seemed much more... intimate when he’s this close to perfect Carlos’ face

Carlos’ dark eyes look off to the side, a little ashamed, “I know... I’m sorry I made you wait so long. I didn’t want to make any long term commitments to the town.” then he looks down as he sighs, shoulders slumping, “And then, in the bowling alley, I realized how incredibly stupid that was...” 

Cecil smiles softly e reaches a hand out to gently touch the corner of the down tilted chin, wanting carlos to look up at him, “What’s in the past is over and done with, baring meddling time travelers.” adds that last little bit with a thoughtful pause, then regains his train of thought, eyes meeting Carlos’ again. “But the now cannot change the past, and so we should focus on it instead.”

Carlos blinks at the poetic words before he starts to smile again, “You’re right. Absolutely.” and reaches up with his right hand to touch Cecil’s neck and pull him into another soft kiss.

Cecil is easily tugged into another kiss, violet flush creeping back up his face as he lets his eyes slide closed, savoring the soft kiss, unless Carlos is more adventurous.

Carlos isn’t just yet, but there is a soft suck on Cecil’s lower lip, tugging it slightly before Carlos lets the kiss break, “Let’s um.. get back to cleaning…” face and ears flushed.

Cecil makes a soft, low noise at the suck, looking at Carlos with dreamy lack of comprehension for a moment before nodding, coming back to reality, “Oh.. oh, right, cleaning.” even with his dark skin, the violet is all te way to the tips of his ears, and Carlos would notice little eyes floating around on Cecil’s neck, in happy emotes and tentacles making hearts .

omg cecil.  
Carlos chuckles at this, hand sliding up to cup Cecil’s neck just under his ear, thumbing a heart shaped tentacle on his neck. “Let me have a look at you, then we can shower. That was the plan, right?” is grinning wide, highly entertained.

“Yes. yes, it was.” nods a bit, flush darkening even more. the tentivle curls tighter into its heart, then traces around the thumb, seeming to nuzzle where it was on the skin  
Poor cecil is unaware .

Carlos is fascinated by how the tattoos move, and is starting to realize that Cecil may not be in complete control of them. Given how they were discovered earlier tonight and how Cecil doesn’t seem to be paying much attention to them currently but they are moving in complex patterns. slowly he slides his hand away and smiles, letting cecil get back to work on him.

Cecil starts carefully dabbing again,cleaning up his neck the best he could baring a shower. Now its Carlos turn. Cecil has some scratches from grabbing carlos and being dragged on his hands, where the wrists were exposed, and he can’t say he landed in the most graceful fashion. The scabs are a dark dark purple. like how red blood makes darker red brown scabs, violet makes like a dep plumb to black.

beautiful.  
Carlos grabs another chair and pulls it so it is closer and angled right and has cecil sit before gently trying to roll up cecil’s sleeves and get to cleaning. He loves how long and thin Cecil’s fingers are and how precises Cecil always moves his hands. He looks at the scabs carefully, adjusting his theory of cecil’s blue blood to a much darker shade of blue. Perhaps while scrubbing the dirt he breaks a scab and cecil starts to bleed again? Carlos would marvel at the purple color, and uses his thumb to smear the blood and get a better look at it rather than cleaning it away immediately. Cecil has been turned into a observed phenomena. Carlos isn’t considering how intimate it might be to run your bare finger through someone’s blood. . 

yes, Cecil winces a bit as the scab is broken, but blinks and stares at Carlos’ actions after. A little shiver passes through Cecil’s whole body, nerve endings on fire, and no longer from pain. He bites the inside of his lower lip a bit, not wanting to say something and disrupt the carlos

the carlos lol the wild carlos in its natural habitat  
.  
Carlos hums in consideration before his other hand comes up to wrap around Cecil’s wrist and squeeze, trying to make the tiny cut spit out more of that pretty purple blood. 

Cecil bites the inside of his lip more, but a small, slightly pained whine does escape. Carlos might be distracted by the fresh well of blood though, so pretty as it well up and runs a little along the tanned brown surface

Carlos grins as seeing the results reproduced and gently spreads the new bead with his thumb, “Cecil, your blood is purple. I’ve been wondering this whole time since your skin has never been quite normal. I thought blue plausible, but purple? Such a rich royal purple too.” admiration in his tone for that last sentence. 

Cecil flushes mroe, adrenalin helping wipe out the minor pain as his heart rate speeds up, “O-oh, yes, its always been like that, I never knew it was something special.” smiles a bit

Carlos chuckles, getting back to cleaning up the mess, but still marveling at the color, even giving it a last look on the swab before throwing it away, “I have not been able to directly study any of the citizens of Night Vale, but I have observed many odd…” tilts his head considering the right word to use, “..traits from afar. Blood is not something that can be seen directly, but I have only noticed your skin with the odd hue and have only seen red blood whenever there was some about…” shakes away a glance of the thought of some horrific scenes. 

Cecil shrugs, smiling, “I never gave it much thought, really. We’re all odd and unique, insignificant specs wandering the void. If I’m a little different, well, it just makes me unique!” ^.^

Carlos leans back, done with his work, “You certainly are unique.” hums, grinning wide, “But you must let me have a sample sometime. I won’t publish anything, just something between you and I to satisfy my curiosity.” 

“Oh, sure” Cecil grins, “I’d love to be of service to science.” and to carlos.

nods, “I’ll come by soon looking for some then. Perhaps use it as an excuse to take you to lunch. Oh! What about tomorrow? the lab is always empty on the weekends.” still assuming cecil is going to kick him out later tonight.

“Sounds like a date.” Cecil says with a mischievous grin, toes curling a bit in happiness

Carlos laughs, “It’s a poor excuse of a date. now, your face seems clean, and most of your neck,” had been looking cecil over as they talked, “Where else might you have been cut?” but they were well covered so it might be fine.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I have some lovely bruises , but other then that I think that I am well.” bruises?. I wonder what purple blood makes bruises look like?.

oh you are evil. Carlos’ eyebrows go up, “Oh, bruises….” tilts his head trying to look innocent, “Might I see? Just in case… of course.” 

Cecil blinks, then blushes, “Oh, well...” shrugs a bit trying to think only innocent things as he stands, “I suppose I’ll have to undress for the shower anyways.” smiles at Carlos. “I think I have some sweats that’ll fit you so you won’t have to wear your dirty clothes home.” also pretending Carlos might leave .

Carlos turns red, looking up at Cecil, “Oh.. oh um, if you’re uncomfortable showing me… then don’t worry about it… but I um… yes. yes to everything.” clears his throat, nodding. . 

Cecil grins, rollinghis eyes at the adorableness and offering Carlos a hand up, “would you carry the flowers for me? I think they’ll look lovely by the bedd.” smiles sweetly

“oh, alright.” takes cecil’s hand to stand and reaches to gently pick up the very full vase.

“Thank you, wonderful Carlos.’ Cecil hmms, moving to exit the kitchen into the living room and go in a partially open door on the other side. Inside is revealed a king sized bed which loked extra comfy, if messily made this morning . The sheets are a pretty bronze, and there’s an aerial of nightvale hanging over the bed. The walls are a normal kind of grey, with tasteful purple accidents mixed in for kinda a steampunkish nightvale feel. it may be the only room in the house that matched . mostly. As Cecil’s collection of weirdly colored shoes were mildly scattered on the floor, as happens when you live somewhere by ourself .

Carlos smiles at the beautiful room and gently tries to put the vase on the nightstand, “Here?” doesn’t quite let go of Cecil’s hand, but the grip is loose.

Cecil turns as Carlos places it and smiles, squeezing the hand, “Yes, its lovely there, thankyou.” gives Carlos a large, warm smile, leaning to kiss his cheek.

Carlos grins at the praise and kiss, “Be careful, I need to wash up. I don’t want dirt on your lips.” 

“But I’ve been told that my lips are already quite dirty.” evilness in the grin as his tone drops, shifting, still holding Carlos hand as he turns and heads into a side room, sliding the light on to reveal a bathroom.

Carlos follows since his hand is still being held, “I don’t think…” pauses to blush and blink, “..oh.” shut down of the night #2

Cecil can’t help but grin, giggling a little. once in he moves to let go of carlos hand. Carlos would be surprised that in loo of a mirror, there is a nice picture of the desert inserted into the frame. Cecil hmms, starting to undo his cuffs, “I don’t think the damage should be too bad... oh... hm...” blushes a bit, “Um... This is a warning, really, but, ah, I do have quite a few tattoos....” trails off .

Carlos looks at the picture, confused by it for a moment before turning to smile at Cecil, leaning back against the frame of the door, “They’ve been peeking out to take turns having a look at me all night.” reminds Cecil that he’s already had the panic attack about the tattoos already. . 

“Yes, true... I just wanted to warn you, for, um.” just shuts his mouth, chewing his lower lip a bit as he looks down to the side, hands untucking, and rugging up his filthy dirt stained shirt. Carlos would find that indeed, Cecil had quite a number of tattoos. He had only received a taste. Large, undulating tentacles are intertwined in an intricate pattern around a night vale eye over Cecil’s heart, larger than the other eyes, that is, and seemingly fixed, much more decorative. Once the shirt is off though, they seem to catch shy . there is a mass migration off Cecil’s chest. Those that go onto the arms and head quickly realize that this is just as exposed, and dive down to go hide in cecil’s pants with everyone else . except that central eye. Cecil looks down and chuckles, “Oh my, you’ve flustered them.”

Carlos is mystified by the sight of them but can’t help but laugh at the comical sight of all the ink sliding into Cecil’s pants. He comes off the wall and takes a step closer to Cecil, “Why didn’t that one run? Doesn’t it move as well?” gestures to the eye on his chest, but his own eyes are attempting to secretly look over all that bare skin. He’d use the excuse of looking for bruises if caught. . but are theyre any bruises? maybe on his elbow if he landed on it?

Yah, Cecil had somewhat dove for Carlos, so one elbow is a bit banged up, dark purple bruising intermixed with small focuses of surprising whiteness, swirling a bit. Perhaps it was the wound healing process, or some such thing, but it looks surprisingly like the void. A little green mixed into the nebula like bruise.  
Cecil smiles, “Oh, that one rarely moves. Its too dignified to let something like unveiling ruffle its feathers.” hmms. Carlos might spot the look of another bruise forming along his hi from hitting a branch, and for sure ther must be some on his legs

Carlos chuckles, reaching to take Cecil’s wrist and lift his arm to investigate the bruising of his elbow. “They each have thier own personality?” sounds doubtful but is busy marvelign the bruise on his elbow, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a coloring. It’s beautiful…” frowns realizing that might be a weird thing to say, “...you know, for a bruise, I mean.” 

“Well, not each, not really... oh, really? hm, I suppose Ive never spent much time looking at other people’s bruises.” blushes at the beautiful though, smiling shyly

Carlos smiles, “I can feel some bruises on my stomach and legs from the vines gripping me, but you wouldn’t get a good view of them…” tilts his head, changing back to the tattoos, “Do the tattoos really think on their own?” curious and keeps hold of cecil’s wrist even though he’s moved on to stare at the eye on cecil’s chest. 

“Well, somewhat. they pick up on my emotions, generally, and I can move them as I like, they are my tentacles, but sometimes it seems as if they have mischievous minds of their own. Nothing quite sentient, really, more of a personality.” . tentacles are peering out at carlos, poking up from the waistband of cecil’s pants, making sure it was safe.

Carlos grins, looking down at cecil’s hips to see them all peeking out, “Ah, they’re avoiding your bruised hip at least.” brings a hand up to touch, but it never makes contact with Cecil, just hangs in the air a little after having let go of cecil’s wrist. .

Cecil’s wrist stays hanging up, Cecil having forgt it as he blushes more at Carlos’ hand being so close to his hip. Indeed, they’re giving the bruised area some space, going around it, curling a little at the edges as more start to come out. Cecil turns a bit to look more at the stary bruise on the moca skin, “Oh, that one will hurt later.” hmms with slight annoyance

Carlos nods, letting his hand fall to his side, “You’ll have to let me see their progress in the days to come.”  
Cecil smiles, “Am I that interesting of a study to you?.” asks teasingly, tentacles starting to spiral back onto his chest in a cautious way. 

Carlos nods, mystified by how the tattoos move back into place, “More than you could know…”  
Carlos also catches himself looking over the lines of Cecil’s chest and nipples, loving how delicate and pretty Cecil looks, but he’s not going to say anything. . 

Cecil blushes a bit more, pondering, “Well, i hope more then just a science experiment. Oh! I’ll do some science on you. I want to see your bruises.” hmms, nodding as he crosses his arms, as if this will make them even .

Carlos looks up to Cecil’s face and can’t help but smiles at how cute he is, “Of course you’re more than an experiment.” starts to finish unbuttoning his shirt. he slides it off his arms and holds it, unsure of where to put his dirty shirt. He’s got a little extra weight around the middle and is covered in dark hair on his chest arms and in that line down his stomach disappearing down his pants. he’s got some bruins on his arms from falling, but there is one forming around his middle and leading down into his pants where the vine had a too tight grip on him. 

Cecil automatically reaches to take the shirt, but his hands stop as he stares at the beautiful chest covered in a lovely dark mane. “Oh... Carlos, your hair is perfect everywhere!” tone gets higher at the end a but and he flushes to the dark violet

Carlos sees Cecil making to take the shirt and holds it out for him and looks down at himself, “You don’t think it’s too much…?” he’d been told in the past it was too much and the girlfriend at the time had made him shave. Such a waste. . 

. waving, thats how you handle such things. if you shave it it comes in worse  
cecil’s hands take it, setting it on the counter with his shirt as he huffs at the thought, “of course its not too much! its perfect and wonderful.” says with a definitive air that only one with so deep a voice can make other people believe him. His hand goes out and gently touches the bruise with his fingertips, “Is this a bruise?” concern for the strange moateled thing on carlos’ perfect skin

Carlos visibly relaxes and nods, his eyes on where Cecil’s pretty fingers are touching him, “Yes. That won’t be fun tomorrow.” sighs, “It’s probably all down my legs too where the plant gripped me.” 

Cecil frowns more, “It is a shame that Drinking does not let us forget quite all of things like this.” hmms, fingers lightly tracing the bruise, “perhaps they should be inspected.” worry in his tone for carlos, nothing sexual

Carlos tilts his head, considering. Then he nods slowly, “If.. you want.” hands go to his belt to start pulling it open.

Cevil’s eyes fixate at the hands undoing the belt, then he moves to pick up the shirts, “Would you like another glass of wine? those certaintly cna’t feel nice.” ready to take the pants to go prep them for the wash

Carlos nods, “ah, yeah.. sure… i could take a shower first..” his cheeks flushing red again. . 

Cecil nods, “I’ll get your clothes washing then. Don’t mind me!” moves to escape, so carlos can take off his pants by himself .

Carlos chuckles and takes off his pants to hand to cecil. keeping his boxers though. . omg are they geek? yes. so geek.

Cecil returns for the pants, carrying the glass of wine, and can’t help but blink and stare, nearly droppign the glass as he’s assaulted by the image of mostly naked Carlos

Carlos can’t help but deepen in color, “i ah… I’ll be quick.” gently takes the glass from Cecil. . 

“Oh, yes, uh, is there something I could get you for our legs?’ now focusing on the bruising, snapping him out of his love sickness to frown a bit at them. more wine? .

Carlos’ hairy legs do have bruising where the plant had squeezed the tightest, so, around his thighs and hips mostly i think. he grins, shrugging, “The wine is fine. But I’ll never be able to drive home if you keep putting glasses in my hand.” 

Cecil lets out a little chuckle, ‘Then I must insist on you staying the night so that I may adequately inebriate you against the pain.” nods, as if there is no arguing with this .

Carlos sighs and shrugs, “If you wish.” drinks from the glass he just took from Cecil, trying to calm himself down. He has to think about some terrible things to keep mini Carlos from trying to check out what’s going on…. 

Cecil softens, smiling, “Thankyou Carlos. I’ll go add this to the wash and find you something to sleep in.

His boxers are a little loose and are bright blue with Super Mario World game print all over them.  
Carlos nods, “I’ll be quick.” moves to shut the bathroom door, smiling at Cecil as it shuts. 

Cecil sneaks a last look at the boxers, wondering about small men and pipes and why its so adorable. There’s squirming in his pants and he makes a face, trying to get his thoughts out of his 

Oh Cecil. squirming..<3  
Carlos sighs and figures out how to turn on the water before pulling off his boxers and stepping into the ht shower.

Cecil sighs, straightening before going to lose his pants. He gets hte dirt off carlos and his clothes, getting them doused in stain remover, then tugs nervously at hte bedsheets, straightening the mesily made bed. He paces around a bit before going to nervously knock on teh door, a set of gym shorts and a large old NVPR shirt, "Carlos, I got you some clothes."

 

the water shuts off and carlos calls out'Alright." and he shuffles around to dry off before peaking out the door for the clothes .

 

A figety Cecil is revealed, wearing a bathrobe covered in pink flamingos, holding the clothes. he looks up from wherehe'd been staring off at and blushes, hands coming out with teh clothes, "H-here, I think these will firt.'

carlos has the towel around his hips and looks cute with all that dark curly hair wet and in his face, taking the clothes, "Thank you, Cecil."

"... anytime." voice is soft and a bit higher then usual . Cecil's face flushing so hard that I doubt there's blood anywhere else in his body

Carlos smiles at him a bit longer than needed before shutting thedoor. he pulls his boxers and the barrowed clothes on quickly and drians his glass of whine and running his fingers through his hair, worried he looks like a mess, but with no mirror he has to get over it and he comes out, "Y-you're turn. I hope you don't mnd i used your soap..." carlos smells like cecil now.

 

Cecil has sat on the bed to keep hiself from going to pieces or wearing another dimension into the floor. he startles to his feet with a smile, "O-oh, that's perfectly fine! That is the whole point of a shower, to use soap and such, I suppose, it would be silyl not to." .

 

Carlos clears his throat and nods, "I'll um.. wait here for you... or, in the living room...?" unsure, the hand with the towel lifting up to hold the towel at the base of his neck and catch the water dripping out of his thick hair

 

Cecil is momentarily distracted atstaring at this action bfore he blinks out of it, "Oh, anywhere, anywhere is fine, youre welcome to my ed, I mean, youre welcome to sleep in my bed, but if youre uncomfrtably the couch is pretty comfy, no pressure, I mean..." Carlos is the only man who can make hte voice of nightvale stumble

 

Carlos smiles warmly, moving out of the way so cecil can escape into the bathroom, "Take a shower."

Cecil holds up a hand with a finger up, as if to make a point, mouth open, then nods, "Yes. shower. right." and strides forwards to teh safety fo the bathroom

Carlos sighs when the door shuts, grinning to himself as he tries to get his hair as dry as possible .

 

Carlos hears the shower tun on soon after Cecil has gone in. Being a scientist, he might notice that the sound of the water hitting something... changes. yu know there's water hitting nothing in the shower, then water on someone in the shower. well, ti goes from water on someone in the shower to sounding... like its hitting somethi much bigger, a uch arger surface. Its not gettig as far from the faucet before hitting somethig. you know what I mean?

 

oh my.

 

Carlos tilts his head but rolls his eyes and stops his brain before it goes to far and sits on cecil's bed where cecil had been sitting when carlos came out

 

Cecil takes slighly longer in the shower then carlos, trying to let his nerves wash down the drain. When this fails to happen, he sighs, , turning off hte shower and grabs a towel to dry off human skin, nervous of his appearance and sharing a bed with carlos. he comes out towling his hair dry wearing boxers and a wifebeater with his bathrobe on, but open over it

Carlos is sitting on the bed, his legs far apart and he's leaning over, quickly moving the towel to try and get his hair dry. it's a silly sight .  
Cecil stops, grinning and a hand coming up to cover his outh as he lets ou a little chuckle a tthe sight

 

Carlos looks up, surprised, his face red from having his head down, then a blush on top, 'oh, hey." smiles, a goofball.

 

Te grin is ide as Cecil saunters over, "Hey handsome.' goes to press a kiss to teh red forehead

 

carlos chuckles, "i'm sorry, I must look like a mess." his hair is wild.

 

"I like this look, it suites you." hmms, hands moving up to run through carlos hair, hesitating a moment over it, not sure if hes allowed

 

Carlos just smiles up at him, not moving from the hands at all, so cecil is allowed to touch.  
the hair is still wet at the roots.

 

the hands thread into the damp hair fingers splayed, tips running along carlos scalp. Cecil lets out a contented sigh, "Oh Carlos." .

 

Carlos hums, his eyes shutting. he very much likes being petted. oh,, he left his glasses on the bathroom counter.

 

Cecil blushes upon seeing this look, a shiver running down him as his fingertips massage the scalp a bit. Carlos would feel cecil move his face forwards, hands staying as he humms, "Perfec Carlos and his perfect hair." just like he does on the radio

Carlos visibly gulps, his ears hot from the blood rushing into them. he opens his eyes, looking up at cecil as he bites his thick lower lip

Cecil's face is close now, hovering a few inches away. he gives a smile, the wine giving him a bit more bravery, leaning to kiss carlos again

Carlos is feeling brave too with the wine in him and stretches his neck to meet cecil in the kiss.

 

Cecil keeps the kiss chaste for a while before his lips part, jsut a bit, testing the waters wiht a tenative tongue

When carlos feels the warm tounge against his lips, he happily parts his lips to let cecil in, dropping the towel to the floor and reaching up to put his hand on cecil's neck

Cecil draws in a slight breat at th suddenness, then makes a pretty noise od want and hapyness. His tongue introduces itself to Carlos', good with its mouth manners

 

Cecil would notice Carlos smells just like cecil's shampoo.  
Carlos' tongue pushes back against the new guest, greeting his new friend.

Cecil smells and makes another small, happy noise, shifting down on oen knee because holding that position was killing him, but doens't want to break the mouths apart

Carlos catches Cecil as he moves, hands going down to cecil's hip (inside the robe) an pulling him to instead sit on one of carlos' thighs. (since his legs were spread.

 

Cecil is suprised,but easily moves into this position. His hands tighten in the hair as his chest brushes agaisnt carlos', fluffy robe caught ont eh framing legs.

 

Carlos tilts his head as his arms snake in under the robe and hug cecil around the waist.

 

Cecil can't help but moan a little at this, tongue making love to its new friend as theyre pressed close together

 

Carlos opens his mouth more and adventures to pushing his toune to explore more into Cecil's mouth and this kiss is jjust dirty from then on.

 

oh yes. Cecil gives anotherfull body shiver at the feeling, carlos maybe feeling something growing and pressing against him a little

 

Carlos' hand slides down Cecil's hip, gripping his thigh and he tilts his head to get a gasp of air, "C-cecil... let's... mmm..." is trying to catch his breath .

 

Cecil pants, hands sliding to hug around carlos neck, needing stability, as if the world was really shaking with those earthquakes, "uh huh?" answers .

 

carlos grins, "Can I scoot back? lean against the headboard?" wants to lean back

Cecil nods a bit after a moment, biting the tip of his bottm lip and worring it a little, but shifts so his kneesare on the bed so Carlos loses the weight on him to move back

Carlos holds the back of cecil's legs and scoots back till he's up on the bed and leans back against the wall, big hands going to cecil's hips and hesmiles up at him, "Ok."

Cecil smiles, shifting to slide up and back ino Carlos lap, legs settling to fold comfrotably on either side of them. He gives a shy smile, "Hello there."

Carlos grins, nice and red, "This is ok... right?" sheepish

Cecil smiles more, "This is perfect." shifts to kiss him again, opening his mouth to mvoe in Carlos' again

Carlos hums, opening his mouth to Cecil, pouring himself into the kiss.

Cecil makes a soft moan, pressing up against carlos, lost in teh kiss, his eyes close, one hand threading into the hair, the other sliding over carlos shoulder and back

Carlos wraps his arms around cecil's back, hugging him close so they're presses fully together.

Cecil draws in a sharp breath through his noise as theyre pressed close, some friendly bulge pressing against Carlos stomach just a bit.

Carlos presses his hand against cecil's lower back, pressing the bulges into his stomach.

This earns a moan from Cecil, who is suprised, but happily presses his hips forwards against Carlos. He's rather dizzy from suddenly going from sweet kissing to making out and grinding with his boyfriend . Carlos would feel the bulge grind into him,... squirm a bit, not quite a solid mass

Carlos hums, drawing up his knees, feet flat on thebed so he can keep cecil close, loving the feel of him in his lap. It's easy to ignore the faint feeling when he's focused on thier mouths. He keeps his hands in teh safe zone on cecil's back though.

 

Carlos has a lot to focus on right now. Cecil sides so he's pressed up as much as he can around Carlos, moaning the prettiest soft moan one ever did hear, the squirming quietly continuing

 

Carlos can't help but moan in reply, loving every sound that comes out of Cecil. his hands slide down, just barely grazing over cecil's ass.

 

The ass perks to the hands, trying to subtly press up into them. Cecil's hips had given a little jerk at the sound of that perfect moan, the squirming worse, though unnoticed wiht teh small buck, im sure.

 

Carlos is busy focusing on how Cecil is giving him permission and he gladdly squeeze that little round rump.

 

A whimpering moan sneaks into the kiss, cecil having to break it so he can gasp, pantingand flushed, lips tinged purple fromt eh blood running through them.

 

Carlos smiles up at him, eyes heavy, "I'm.. it's not too fast..?" worried about breaking a boundary Cecil doesn't want him to cross, but both hands are squeezing those cheeks now under the robe.

 

"Not for me, for you?" asks, breathless as he grins, flexing the cheeks as he gives a little roll of his hips

 

Carlos grins, relaxing, "N-no... i want.. i want more." excited.

 

Cecil grins, letting out a little giggle, "Me to. My perfect carlos." kisses him hard again, excited

 

Carlos moans and pulls Cecil down for the hungry kiss. hands squeezing and having a wonderful time.

 

Cecil is perfact happy to nom Carlos face off, making pretty noises from the kneading hands. Cecil's hips move up against Carlos stomach, grinding down into his lap, everytie Carlos gives a really vigorous squeeze. the squirming much more pernounced

 

Carlos starts to notice the wriggling and ignores it at first, but when he feels it again, he pauses, confused

 

Cecil makes a confused noise into the kiss, opening his eyes, both hands currently burried in carlos hair, playing with it

 

Carlos opens his eyes, pulling cecils ups up and in so he can feel cecil grind into his chest where he's beable to feel the shape of things in the boxers better.

 

This earns a pretty moan from Cecil and a twitchy squirm from the bulge now pressed int Carlos chest. Cecil's eyes are half closed and he moans again, "C-Carlos..."  
its delicious when he moans it like that

 

Carlos smiles up at him, sheepish but hecan't get over thw wriggling, "um, Cecil.. I think something is.. differnt. "

 

"Well yes, you do seem to be a new addition to my bedset." hmms, still wrapped up in the moment hand swisting a little of carlos hair around a finger playfully

Carlos grins at this, but is plotting for a way to get into Cecil's boxers without being too forward. "Um, Cecil, are the tattoos on your thighs too?"

Cecil blinks at this, snapping out of his dream world as he raises an eyebrow, "Yes?" confused by the sudden question/transition from making out and rutting .

Carlos relaxes a bit, chuckling, "Oh, I think I feel them is all." is happy to blame it on the tattoos that can lift off cecil's skin and get back to kissing that wonderful mouth.

A big question mark appears over Cecil's head momentarily, but its very easy to distract him with that mouth. he moans after thinking on the words, thinking Carlos is using a euphemism, making him blush more.  
Carlos is happy to roll his hips up into sweet Cecils ass while his hands hold Cecil down, his own hardness very happy for the contact.

Cecil gasps and moans, pressing into the heat, ass loving to squirm and roll into it, the squirming in the short continuing.

Carlos breaks the kiss but this time it's to trail kisses down cecil's jaw and neck, worshipping that tanned skin.

The neck tilts up as Cecil moan, gasping for air. one of the hands has migrated from the hair to trail down, then up carlos side, having snuck a little under the shirt, tracing a small pattern on skin.

Carlos is indulging himself on Cecil's soft skin, leaving his own bruises to mark his lover, his fingers threatening to slip under the hem of the boxers.

Cecil doesn't notice, too engrossed in Carlos mouth. "Oh carlos. that feels amazing." Carlos is painting void on his Cecil, marking him as his.

 

Carlos hums, licking the new marks, pulling back to look them over. "I'm just... I'm just going to keep pushing until you stop me..." sounds a little guilty even as his hand slips into the back of cecil's shorts to squeeze that bare ass.

Cecil shiver, breath hitching as he says, "right, ok, good plan, you have great plans, v-very scientific. and big hands, nice big hands" whimpers the last bit, biting his lower lip

Carlos purrs at the confirmation, the second hand slipping in to squeeze both cheeks as carlos tilts his head up and kisses under Cecil's chin.

Cecil tilts his head up, exposing his moneymaker to Carlos as he moans, Carlos so close to the True voice of night vale as hips grind with every squeeze, "O-oh, oh carlos, thats, thats so nice, oh, please..."

Carlos closes his mouth around the voicebox, sucking the skin lightly, his hands rubbing and squeezing that ass, forcing cecil to grind into carlos' stomach.

Cecil is happy to comply and to help grind, moans turning less into words. the squirming is much more pronounced now. one for cecil's hands is in carlos hair, and the other has abandoned the side to clutch at it for something stable.

Carlos is suddenly pulling cecil to his chest and rolls to flip them over, cecil bouncing against the pillows a bit before a hungry Carlos attacks him, kissing him and pushing up his tank top to rub his fingers over those nipples he was eyeing earlier.

Cecil makes the most adorable eep and moan. his legs wrap around carlos waist, grinding their hips together as he arches to the fingers

Carlos scoots up close, pushing up cecil's legs so his knees are by cecil's hips when he grinds hard, groaning into the kiss at the wonderful friction, and his soft Cecil feels under his fingers, and how good cecil tastes on his tongue.

Cecil moans loudly at the nice, forceful grind, hands scrabbling at the back of carlos shirt, pulling it up as he clings to it.. practically singing into Carlos mouth

 

carlos lets up so he can help cecil get the tshirt off, then pushes the tanktop up to cecil's chin, leaning back down to suck kisses down cecil's sternum and to a nipple, lavishing it and the eye tattoo there with affection.

"Carlos." the way he moans that word would bring lesser people to cum. Cecil threads one hand in carlos hair, holding him there as his hips try and grind up into whatever of carlos they can

Carlos does have to take a moment to gather himself, loving the way Cecil always sings his name. Slowly he works his way down Cecil's torso, sucking on a hip bone when his fingers come up to threaten pulling the boxers down.

 

Cecil spreads his legs, the hand in the hair readjusting so he has the perfect view of carlos face, down there, "Oh God, Carlos, please, I can't believe you're doing this, please.' whimper in the voice  
Carlos looks up at Cecil, licking his lips and keeps eye contact as he pulls the boxers down, "Is it ok if I taste you.?"

The eye contact is SO worth it as Cecil swallows, moaning at the thought, face violet, "Y-y-yes, ye-yes pl-please." Carlos has reduced him to stuttering. his thumb pets the side of carlos head. the mass of violet, slick tendrils which is freed squirms happily, several of the ends reaching up and brushing against the underside of Carlos exposed chin and neck.

Carlos grins, looking ravenous but then blinks at the feeling of wet touching him. "oh, your..." looks down and pauses, staring at the mass in shock. frozen there, eyes wide. .

Cecil blinks and frowns deeply at this reaction. This is a Steve Carlsberg type reaction, oh no no no, not that, "What? What's wrong?" THere's a break in Cecil's voice in the what's wrong, pain there. his hand slips from carlos hair to clutch at and fiddle with the bedspread nervously

Carlos' eyebrows come together and he sits up, still staring, but looks confused. he looks around Cecil's thighs for the tattoos, or something normal but... well, perhaps this was just something that was normal? he's very confused and not sure how feels about this new information. "I'm not... how do you...hum.." confused .

well, the tattoos are flowing around, which is normal, but these are nto tattoos. Cecil feels a hot wretch in his chest, sitting up more as well, leaning against the headboard. he draws his legs up, then knees together, self conscious, "... It's not polite to stare." his voice betrays all the worry and hurt

Cecil's movement and words draw him out of his shock and he frowns in worry, putting his hands on Cecil's knees when they're halfway drawn up. he looks up into Cecil's face, "Cecil I just.. is this... " considers something and his confusion has the barest hint of fear, "Are...are you human?"

"Of course I'm human! I'm just..." looks off to the side and gives an angry, dismissive gesture, "Different. Just because I have multiple breeding tentacles instead of one, and just because they're a weird color, or any other stupid little thing they differentiate in health class, doesn't mean I'm not human." hurt in his voice that carlos would question something like that. oh, thats an extra twist in the knife in the heart, carlos

Carlos blinks, and lets go of cecil's knees, "N-no, i'm sorry, Of course you are... i just.. you might think i'm weird too then if this is normal..." chuckles nervously .

Cecil finishes bringing p his knees to his chest arms hugging around them, stubbornly looking off to the side as he gives a sniff, "What is normal but a useless phrase thought up by shallow minded buffoons who got off on excluding people from their 'normal' group which, in the large scheme of things, is but a spec of weird dust in the universe and not even slightly normal!

Carlos frowns, scooting close to Cecil, "Cecil... cecil please, I'm sorry... you just... surprised me and you don't let my head think straight, let alone with the wine in me..." sighs, "I'm sorry."

Cecil is giving an excellent hurt pout and sulky stare off to the side, but at the last sorry he glances over. There's a pause as the violet eyes study Carlos for sincerity, a nice, loonnnggg pause. then, "... you are?" its quiet

Carlos was staring at the bed in shame but when Cecil finally ask he looks up at Cecil, relieved, "of course I am." smiles softly, "You're wonderful, and I'm just learning more about you..." he decided before their first date he had to gulp down anything dating cecil brought to his plate, but he really wasn't expecting tentacles for a dick .

Carlos is not fully appreciating the action of gulping. Cecil gives a small , partial smile at this, a lifting at the corner of his lips. Carlos would see his shoulders relax some. "Its alright.. I suppose I should have warned you, but I thought... well, that you knew when you said you felt my tattoos in my pants." shrugs a bit, gesturing with one hand as he does

Carlos chuckles, "No, i just thought that might be the only explanation. I had no idea the truth was plausible."Carlos smiles, relaxing more too, "I can show you mine, if it evens the playing field." gently touches himself through the boxers, gently rubbing to try and bring himself back to full hardness after that down turn .

Cecil smiles more, legs moving down so Cecil is sitting indian style. Carlos might note that the tentacles have died down as well. Carlos has killed the mood .

Carlos smiles more upon seeing them again and suddenly he's being filled with questions about how they work. and then he flushes b/c he knows he's going to be allowed to experiment to find out. he clears his throat, then looks at cecil with an expression of, 'is this ok? is this what you want?' with his hand on the shorts ready to pull them down along with his boxers

Cecil relaxes the rest of the way, smiling more as he shifts forwards, putting his hands on carlos to still them for a moment as he leans forwards for a kiss, soft and intimate

The kiss works to completely relax Carlos again and to get him fully hard again before he starts pushing his shorts down his legs, thick not so mini carlos bobbing free. maybe Cecil will think his balls are silly . 

Oh, oh yes. <3 When the kiss is over Cecil pauses , staying close and intimate, love in his eyes before he pulls back to see what he’s working with. He blinks, “Oh, you have one of those.” . says like he’s seen one before, but the surprise is still in his voice

Carlos lets out a breath of relief and can’t help but chuckle, “Yes. Yes, I do. So you’ve seen this before…? That’s good, that means I’m not weird, right?” worry in his voice. It’s funny how easily the roles of the ‘smart’ one changes so often in their relationship! He was scared Cecil would think he’s gross since he doesn’t have any ‘breeding tentacles’ and that seems to be what they teach the kids here in school according to Cecil. Even if Cecil is weird too by that standard, at least his can be qualified as tentacles. .  
Cecil smiles, “You’re still weird.” he hums, leaning for a quick kiss, “But the kind of weird I love.” nuzzles their noses together. Cecil must have had a past lover with one.

Carlos grins, “I’m still weird but you recognize my.. equipment?” tilts his head, kissing Cecil’s cheek just below his eye, “You must of found the one other person with the same systems in your love life.” says matter of factly, more to himself than for cecil to answer. 

Cecil gives a slight chuckle, “yes, you have quite the odd varient. ironically, he thinks of himself as normal as well.” states matter of factly, “When you’re really the rarity, an uncommon strain of genetics left from whatever ancient aliens or creators spawned us form the void.”

Carlos isn’t going to go into how everyone outside of nightvale would be on his side of the fence. but then again, that’s just an assumption isn’t it? he can’t see into everyone’s pants. but he tilts his head, grin on his face, “Was he an outsider too? Do you pick up all the hot outsiders at they come through.?” teases. . 

Cecil chuckles, “He wishes he were an outsider. You’re the only outsider I’ve ever had eyes for, my Carlos.” hmms the phrase for the first time, hand moving up and giving carlos nose a teasing flick

Carlos can’t stop his brain from processing the information, “Wait.” reaches to grab the hand Cecil flicked him with and moves it to rest cecil’s hand on the back of his own neck, “Someone still here, who wishes he was an outsider.” and Cecil gets the most evil grin out of Carlos he’s ever seen, his eyes lighting up, “THAT’s why you HATE him so much!!!! You DATED HIM!!!” has made the connection to Steve Carlsberg.

Cecil looks shocked and taken aback, mouth hanging open a bit in surprise at the duction. He closes it, then opens, then closes. The horrible flush and the reaction are confirmation of the deduction. <3

Carlos snorts and laughs, “You’re so cute.” and leans in, kissing him.

Cecil gains enough sense back to huff and groan into the kiss, making an unhappy, pouting noise. .

Carlos moans back, sliding his arms around cecil's middle and hugging him close as he tilts his head to the side to get the kiss deep and messy again.

Cecil groans, letting the kiss deepen and distract him again as he shifts to sit in carlos lap` naked, with moist, prehensile tentacles reaching to take and curl around Carlos' dick.

Carlos' hand slides down to help pull Cecil into his lap. He jumps and yelps into the kiss as he feels Cecil curling around his cock. then he is moaning and groaning, lost in the pleasure already.

Not complaining about the tentacles anymore, are we Carlos?. Cecil lets out a deep moan as well, hands clinging at carlos as he makes a whimpering moan, "Oh, oh Carlos..." since theyd broken the kiss with teh yelp. the tentacles tighten and undulate around the cock as Cecil rocks his hips some more against Carlos'. I think they might end up ending this way .

Oh Carlos definitely will. This is a lot of stimulation all at once.  
Carlos whimpers at the overstimulation, hugging Cecil tight, "O-oh god.. Cecil...this... you're... ahhh." he takes a big breath, trying to stop himself from cumming so soon .

Cecil whimpers at hearing the tone, hips starting to move in short little thrusts against carlos, making his tentacles move and tighten and pull at Carlos. "C-carlos... Carlos, oh, oh, OH CARLOS!" CRIES OUT, PRESSING HIS FOREHEAD TO CARLOS AS HE clings hard. te tentacles tighten beautifully around Carlos and he'd feel a wet, hot mess being made around hi cock.

Carlos barely makes it through Cecil crying out his name, gasping out as he adds his own white mess to Cecil's growing wetness.

 

Cecil shudders in Carlos lap, panting as if he just ran a marathon. The white begins to blend in with the very faintly purple white of Cecil, which is completely coating Carlos. his tentacles are slowly unwinding and sliding off Carlos, limp and satiated

 

Carlos drops his forhead on Cecil's shoulders, watching the tentcles movein hit lap, curious how bad the mess is and where the tentcle go when not arroused. 

the tentacles hang limply, the longer ones at least, still engorged with blod. the smaller ones slowly start to slip back in as they shrink, im sure the whole thing would be gone in a few minutes.

 

Carlos hums, "Do you... have tissues...? or, we might need the towel..." the towel carlos droped on the floor. Cecil has made a huge mess.

 

Cecil lets out a little chuckle, "Tissues wouldn't begin to sop this up." looks over to teh side, smiling. He's perfectly content and satiated, his dreams having come true. he nods to the floor, "you dropped your towel just over the side.'

 

Carlos hums and leans, tilting to try and reach the towel while keeping Cecil in his lap. Cecil might need to help .

 

Cecil cna't help but let out a little giggle and cling, "Do you need help, perfect carlos?." asks, nuzzling his face into carlos neck along the hairline as he does.

 

Carlos snorts, "If I did, i.. i wouldn't be perfect, right?" but he's having trouble, fingers only barley touching the towel without both of them falling off the bed .

 

Cecil smiles enigmatically and fondly at carlos as he emerges from his neck, white hair in a cute mess. "Sit up and let me assist you."

 

Carlos sighs and does as told. but when he sees how cute cecil looks, he can't help but grin.

 

Cecil just returns a satisdied smile before he leans over. suprisingly flexible and steady as he leans down, plucks up the towel, and straightens.

 

Carlos blinks, taking the towel, "Wow..." grins, flushing red and grinning like an idiot,"There's something to test later..."

 

"t will need thorough testing, I assure you." hand comes up to trail 2 fingers up Carlos neck in a seductive way

 

Carlos groans, "you're never letting me leave this bed again, are you?" is gentle as he cleans them both up

"Do you honestly want to?" Cecil purrs, leaning ack on his hands as he watches. only a few of the longer , thicker tentacles are still showing now, the rest having receded into a lipped opening

Carlos grins, running a finger along the underside of a long one, "I kinda had a picture that it would be against my will. You know, you'd have to handcuff me to the bed and keep me trapped..." dirty carlos is peaking out.

Cecil's toes curl as he makes this gorgious whimper with a little moan, the mental picture and touch to his overstimulated tentacle killing him, "O-Oh... oh, I have... have the requisite handcuffs for such imprisonment, and I think there mgit be forms forit somewhere near..." . blushing horribly again, the tenticle curling and shivering slightly, wrapping around carlos finger lightly

 

Carlos grins and drops the towle off the side of the bed, and moves to push cecil's loud robe off the bed so he has room to lay cecil down on the big cozy bed. "Let's take it slow, ok?" bumps thier noses together

 

Cecil grins softly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, "ok." a hand goes to trail up the back of carlos neck into the shorter hair at the back

Carlos smiles and kisses Cecil's forehead as he pulls the covers up over them

"Goodnight, Carlos." hmms, looking up witha smile, "Goodnight." purrs in that radio voice.

 

he groans and mumbles, pressing his face into Cecil's hair, "i'm going to get hard everytime you say that on teh radio now..."

 

Cecil grins wickedly, "this does not sound like an unpleasant phenonemon. <3"

 

Carlos snorts, his hand coming up and resting on Cecil's face, squishing him a little. "Shhh...sleep time."

 

Cecil giggles a little and kisses the hand, "Alright, my Carlos.' hmms the last part with utter contentment, closing his eyes and nuzzling in a little

 

the hand slides back down and hugs cecil close, falling asleep, very happy.

 

Cecil too. he sleeps in till morning has come, comfy, waking up to being blissfully snuggled.?

oh yes.  
and as the sun rises, a little friend in the flowers wakes up and is confused as how to get home and the little bee flies, trying to find a way out.  
Carlos is out deep.

and Cecil is half awake, but no way is he leaving this comfy mess.

 

When Carlos starts to wake it's slow and with hums and gently nuzzles.

 

Cecil returns the nuzzles, purring against his neck, a low sound that might be his name.

 

Carlos shivers, already half awake between the legs. but he's shy and trying to hide it from Cecil as they nuzzle, not wanting to ruin the moment, "m-morning..."

Cecil turns his head up to peak at him, "Good morning,

Carlos' cheeks turn pink and he leans to kiss cecil's nose

 

Cecil returns the kiss, letting out a wonderful sigh

 

Carlos grins and nuzzles Cecil, nosing his way down to kiss his neck

Carlos hums, sucking and kissing all over cecil's neck and ears, hands sliding down cecil's side

 

This earns a soft moan, it escaping Cecil's mouth in a puff of hot air. he shivers, tilting his head to expose his vulnerable places to carlos.

Carlos takes advantage, suck the pretty adam's apple and his hand makes it to squeeze cecil's ass.

 

This causes naked hips to jerk into carlos, the deep moan vibrating inte trapped apple. hands push to thread into carlos hair, playing with its soft perfectness, holding him close

cecil would find carlos hard when their hips bump. and carlos gives up on hiding it, pulling cecil in by his ass so they're flush together.

Cecil makes a low moan which ends in a purr, wet creeping arms of love crawling out and wrapping around carlos.

Carlos groans as he feels them wrap around his member, "W-wait, cecil..." grumbles into cecil's neck, his hand sliding up cecil's body to his chest to push him gently

"Mhn?' Cecil makes a confused nose, easily pushed back, tentacles leaving carlos, reaching out in want for him, withering in his direction .

Carlos chuckles, “You’re not getting me so easily again. I’m going to explore.” purrs the word explore as he moves to sit up, gently pushing cecil to lay on his back

Cecil can’t help but shiver at the purr, easily laying back, “Oh?” asks coyly, licking his lips a bit in anticipation

Carlos nods, settling to sit on his knees between cecil’s legs. but he can’t stop a big yawn, lifting a hand to cover his mouth,“oh uhg.. after I wake up more...” he lifts both arms up, stretching the fully over his head to try and help wake up, but poor Cecil is probably getting a pretty display of those hairy arms and chest flexing and Carlos makes a cute face while stretching. 

Cecil covers his grin with a hand as he yawns, but the eyebrows go up, and the hand down, letting out a little moan, “Oh,you are a perfect, handsome, and welcome sight for the beginning of a morning.” the tendrils undulate on themselves, laying against cecil’s belly, though a couple are poking up and towards carlos

Carlos chuckles at this, patting Cecil’s hip, “I’m glad someone thinks so.” then his eyes drift down and he blinks at the wriggling mass, contemplating it as the new phenomena that it is to him. “Now, are you up for an early morning anatomy lesson? Because I am far behind the times it seems.” sighs, his hands going to rest on the inside of cecil’s thighs. 

you and carlos are adorable .  
Cecil lets out a giggle at this, “Alright, though I hope that it is not all strictly business.” hmms, legs spreading a little more for him

me? Carlos defs is. you both.  
Carlos grins, “Oh, of course not. Just… hm. I don’t know how much of you I can assume is the same. Can i ask… or have you show me, how do you touch yourself? I think that would should me exactly what you need.” 

Cecil slowly gains a very deep purple flush from that statement, “Oh, well...” sits up some more with pillows behind him,and going down, “If it will help...” slides his hand into the tendril mass, wrapping around the outside as the little tendrils wrap around fingers as best they can, Cecil moaning, “L-like so?”

Carlos helps him adjust the pillows and keeps watch of how the tendrils wrap around Cecil’s hand, seeking the contact. he puts one hand on Cecil’s thigh, the other gently touching the tendrils around Cecil’s fingers, “Do you make them move, or do they go on their own?” curious.

“its not really,,, conscious I suppose.” shivers slightly at carlos hand, some of the smaller ones uncurling to wrap around carlos gentle fingers. they like gelatinous little feelers kinda. “more of a reflex, I suppose.” not higher thinking.

Carlos hums his scientific thought hum as he catalogues the information and gently rubs his thumb over one feeler, “it feels best just to stroke them up and down? How about squeezing?” and carlos gives a soft squeeze, testing the sensitivity

Cecil shivers with a soft sound at the rub, then moans at the squeeze, “B-both, both are nice.” hands gripping the bed tighter, trying not to squirm

Carlos hums, his free hand coming to gently pry Cecil’s hand out of the mass of tentacles, “Let me take over. Tell me to stop if I do something you don’t like.” 

Cecil chuckles, “Alright.” the tentacles are happy to leave Cecil and go to carlos hand, engulfing with love, the longest wrapping around his wrist a little

Carlos chuckles from the tickle they give around his wrist, giving them a gentle squeeze with one hand, the other hand pushes his fingers lower, feeling along the base of the tentacles, trying to work out the anatomy. 

Cecil shudders, hips pressing into the hand on reflex as he moans. Carlos feels them coming out of a pouch, which is fully inverted right now, the tentacles out. but when a finger slips lower it enters some other cavity, this one not shallow in the slightest

Carlos is studying carefully the inverted pouch, trying to make out how it works but then he finds the opening, gently tracing it with a finger before pressing just the tip inside and he realizes how deep it goes. His hands must be soaked by now with cecil’s juices. He smiles at the discovery of the entrance, “is this part of them?” curious that perhaps this is where some of the larger ones may retreat to. 

Cecil moans, giving a lovely reaction to the tracing and hips try and move down onto it, “Wha?... no, of course it isn’t...” ends with a moan, “Don't teaseeee”

Carlos looks up at Cecil’s face, a bit confused before he looks to where his finger is prodding. then his hand wrapped in tentacles moves them out of the way so Cecil can look further down. upon finding what is obviously the anus, surprise and realization hit him, “Oh god, Cecil.” looks up at Cecil’s face, “You have female parts?” his eyes light up at the crazy thought.

“Hmn? what are you saying?” distracted by tentacle moving, needing more excited scientist to snap him out of it

Carlos’ smiles becomes softer and he stops prodding at the newly discovered entrance so cecil can breathe, “What is this for then if not part of your...breeding tentacles?” wasn’t sure what to call them so he calls back on what cecil said the night before . “Are you both sexes?”

Cecil takes a deep focusing breath, coming out of cloud 9, “Oh, aren’t we all a bit of both sexes?” Cecil smiles, giving one of those radio answers with nightvale logic, except...

Carlos huffs, grinning and shaking his head, “I don’t mean gender, I mean your physical containment of organs.”Raises his eyebrows and rubs his finger over the slit in question, “Is this a vagina?” attempting for a direct answer. poor carlos. scientists can’t handle vagues questions, especially if there is a scare that Cecil might get preggers . 

“What s a vagina?” Cecil tilts head a bit, looking confused .

Carlos sighs, but is still smiling. of course. Cecil doesn’t have a penis so he wouldn’t know what a vagina is. “It’s the opening usually found only on females. What do you call this then? What is it’s purpose?” runs his finger over the opening a few more times, keeping his fingers wet. 

Cecil moans, shivering, “My breeding tract? Its” pauses cause of the fingers, “In women its where they carry their young, and if I filled out the requisite forms and go through blood stone rituals and made the proper sacrifices, its where I would carry a child.’

Carlos relaxes visibly, “Oh, I don’t have to worry about you getting pregnant without all the rituals?” scared of an accident. he doesn’t see how paperwork and some rituals could change the use of an organ though… something else to look into for study. 

Cecil chuckles, nodding, “I’m male, of course you don't.” leans forward to give silly carlos a kiss

Carlos smiles more, leaning to return Cecil’s kiss, “But you could later? if you choose to?”

Cecil nods, “Yes, when I decide to settle down and have a family after finding a suitable mate.” blushing some more as he says it

Carlos nods, “That’s amazing… So… it seems to be sensitive… does it work well for fun?” indirectly asking if Cecil enjoys things inside his breeding tract. 

"Yes, yes it feels excellent in sex." purrs

Carlos can’t help but shiver looking up to Cecil’s face to grin, his own voice an octave deeper, “Oh, that is wonderful to hear. Am I allowed...?” trails off as the tip of his finger threatens to push inside again.

cecil moans prettily," yes, yes very much allowed, please...." presses against the finger, "I want you..."

Carlos grins and his finger swirls around a bit in Cecil’s juices at the base of the tentacles to make sure his finger is slick enough before slowly pressing it all the way in, curiously feeling along the inner walls. 

Cecil lets his eyes slide shut as he gives a soft nice sound. He squeezes around the finger, so hi carlos gets a good feel of the textured, slick surface practically pulling carlos in

Carlos moans softly and swirls his finger around before it pulls back and he tries again with two fingers. His other hand remains wrapped in the breeding tentacles. he would start to test for a sweet spot, looking for a gspot, or, wondering if cecil had a prostate and he could stimulate it from inside the breeding tract instead of the anus.

Carlos with find that wherever he pressed, Cecil made the most beautiful sounds. He mewls prettily, "oh, oh god, Carlos.... oh pleaaaassssseee." Ends this witha whimpering beg. It seems no natter where carlis presses, Cecil is in heaven.the tendrils are undulating and rubbing on the hand for friction.

Carlos smiles, his face and ear red from Cecil’s begging. He did not think Cecil could say his name more beautifully than before they got in bed together. “What do you want? Something thicker?” pulls the fingers back to press in with three digits.

"Y-yes please I I... I w-want... all" whimpers, clenching tight, "Carrrloosss"

Carlos chuckles at this, “All? more than three? It would be quite a stretch for my pinky to slide in there. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Cecil pouts, opening his eyes to give Carlos a slight look. " well, then, use something else other than your fingers that is supposedly meant for such actions.." huffs, some of his words interrupted by noises and octaves he can't help

Carlos can’t help but laugh, “Really? You’ll let me?” moves up on his knees more so he can rub his own erection along Cecil’s thigh.

“oh yes, yes, I wa-want you, Carlos ... " hands come up to tug at carlos a little, squirming. Hes flushed darker while asking his request, voice dropping an octave

Carlos nods, “A-as you wish.” and pulls his fingers out from inside of Cecil, taking himself in hand and coating himself in cecil’s slick. “I’ll just um... slip r-right in...” giving cecil another chance to say no, or make him put on a condom. he’s not sure what’s polite in nightvale Cecil probably wouldn’t even have the right kind of condoms for Carlos . ooooh man i bet that aisle of the drug store would scare carlos with all of its options!!

Yah, Cecil can't ask because he doesn't have any condoms that would fit and if Carlos doesn't have one then he doesn't want him to chicken out. cecil smiles softly, leaning up to move ab arm around Carlos neck to tug him to kiss him, to make him relax.  
Carlos hums softly and licks into Cecil's mouth as he lines up and gently tried to push in, far too slow.  
Cecil moans, leg coming up to wrap around his waist to try and pull him faster. Cecil feels amazing inside. inside practically pulling him inside  
with the leg Carlos practically falls inside all the way to the hilt gaping and biting his lip, trying to hold back. "O-oh... it has been...been far to long..." calls is already on edge from how wonderful Cecil feels.  
Carlos is a perfect fit, pressing up at the end of the canal. "Oh... oh carlos.." cecil is in heaven, also really hyped up after all that teasing.  
Carlos swallows before he can open his eyes. "Hello..Cecil..." grins and rubs thier noses together  
Cecil absolutely melts, returning the grin, love in his eyes, "hi."  
Carlos can't grin any wider before he kisses Cecil's lips. His free hand holds onto Cecil's hip and slowly he starts moving. His other hand is caught between them, still tangled in the tentacles.  
Cecil moans beautifully into the kiss, already severely worked up. The hand in his tendrils isnt giving him a break either.  
Carlos eventually starts to lose his self control and thrusts harder into Cecil, hand squeezing the tentacles wrapped around his fingers.  
Cecil wails, only able to withstand a few hard thrusts before he tightens, screaming around carlos. It honestly feels like the tract is dragging carlos in deeper with its textured surface gripping. Carlos hand is drenched as cecil comes.  
Carlos gasps as Cecil sucks him in and he can't pull back and is overwhelmed as he fill Cecil up with his own come. He's shaking after his orgasm and had to slowly lean down, putting his forehead on Cecil's shoulder while he recuperates.  
The sucking slowly lessens on carlos, cecil groaning. Hes limp underneath, boneless in shock  
when the sucking ends, a spent Carlos easily allow out from inside Cecil. He turns his head to nuzzle Cecil neck, "d-damn, Cecil. ..."  
Cecil groans in agreement, nuzzling back a bit. He shivers at the feeling of carlos dripping out of him. A hand moves up to thread into Carlos hair, fingering it in afterglow  
Cecil would feel Carlos grin against his neck, "do you have anywhere to be this weekend?" Purrs, having a wonderful idea.  
"Hm? No, I don't have plans, why?" Cecil tilts his head a bit to look at carlos, curious  
Carlos moves up on his elbows to look down at Cecil's face,a very pleased post clitoral face softening his grin, "I thought perhaps we could turn today, or this whole weekend into a wonderful anatomy course. I would love to study you..."bumps thier noses together with the last sentence.  
Cecil's breath catches in his throat as he blushes deep, returning an eager grin, "oh... that would be.... neat."  
Carlos nods and leans to kiss Cecil's lips,"it's decided then." And moved to deepen the kiss, licking into Cecil's mouth to fill out with passion. Carlos would be wonderful to kiss with those fat lips.  
but then our little friend bee would find Carlos' neck to be a fine place to land. It tickles and Carlos moves to scratch it without breaking the kiss. The bee panics and stings Carlos! Carlos yelps from the pain, his hand smashing whatever was on is neck and he sits up on his knees, looking at the mess of squished bee in his hand. "A-a bee?!" Worried because he's allergic to bees!  
Cecil moans into the heating kiss, marveling at the perfect lips. He startles when carlos yelps, alarmed, 2 purple tentacles manifesting, thinking theyre under attack. Then he whews at the sight of the bee, "oh, he must have been trapt in one of the flowers... are you ok, Carlos? " frowns a little in worry at carlos expression  
Carlos sighs, shaking his head,"no I..." then he yelps again as an alien feeling shoots through his whole body and suddenly a tiny Carlos, only 5 inches total in height, landing on Cecil's stomach!  
Cecil blinks, staring for a moment before he chuckles, "oh, I see. You're allergic to bees."


	2. Carlos, Morsel of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil takes Carlos to Old Woman Josie for help.  
> By the end of the day Carlos has had enough of this bs.  
> But then Cecil shows Carlos what all those tentacles can do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh we're perverts.   
> BUT I forgot to mention in the first chapter! Our inspirations:   
> http://oxytrezart.tumblr.com/  
> http://goddess-in-green.tumblr.com/  
> http://nazi-nurse.tumblr.com/  
> http://saltysalmonella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Our heroes <3

Carlos is in shock slowly looking up to find Cecil face. He looks terrified and is starting to shake. Carlos needs cuddles...  
Cecil blinks, "oh, oh Carlos."his hands come down to gently cup around him, thumb petting his back, "its ok Carlos, its just a temporary shrink. Shh." Doesn't want to jostle him too much and scare poor Carlos  
Carlos jumps at first as Cecil hand moves around him, but then he moves to lean against the palm, and his own hands come up to cover his face as he starts to sob...  
Cecil makes a face of distress, cooing to Carlos, "sh, sh, it'll be ok Carlos. Perfect tiny Carlos, i'll take care if you til it passes. Its perfectly normal, don't worry. In a day or three you'll be back to normal." Soothing low comforting voice  
Carlos turns away to hide his front in Cecil's palm. He would need some time to sob it out...  
Cecil keeps stroking his back with a thumb, forming blanket cave for Carlos back half with his palm, so he feels more covered and safe. Like how putting vests on dogs helps in thunder. He begins a low hum in his chest, humming a soothing tune for Carlos.  
Carlos slowly starts to calm, but stays hidden, resting and hoping to wake up from this dream. Soon he eventually realizes he's going to have to deal with it and he moved to peek out of Cecil's hand, looking miserable.  
Cecil looks worried, "are you ok?" Asks in a low, soothing voice  
Carlos sighs, "y-you said just..a day or two?"  
Cecil nods, "three, if you're severely allergic. "  
Carlos sighs and nods slowly, pressing his cheek against Cecil's palm, "o-okay...." he needs Cecil to take care of him  
"ill take care of you, dont worry." Cecil hums, "josie. Old woman josie has dealt with this before, well go over there. Maybe she'll knows some folksy remedy..."  
Carlos sighs and nods,"ok.. ok whatever you think best." Gives a soft smile to Cecil, resigned to let Cecil take control. Carlos has only met Josie once at a town meeting, but he knew she and Cecil were friends.  
Cecil returns the smile, "how about you climb onto my hand so I can set you on the bed to get ready?"  
Carlos reaches up to crawl in to Cecil hand, "I'm still sticky... " from the sexiness   
once he’s in Cecil slowly moves the hand up. He sits up, wanting to stay steady, "I suppose I can draw a bowl of water so you can bathe..."  
Carlos huffs a laugh, "um yeah, sure. " Carlos is exasperated. Everytime he starts to feel comfy, night vale throws him a new one   
Cecil smiles moving slow so he doesn't jostle Carlos. he walks carefully to the bathroom and lowers his hand to the level of the countertop so Carlos can get off  
Carlos slowly moves off the hand, holding on until the last moment. Then he sits, knees together and arms around himself. Cold and very aware of his nudity.  
Once Cecil is sure that he's not going to jostle Carlos, he straightens. " ill be right back." Gives him a comforting smile, then disappears and returns with a bowl from the kitchen. He moves to test the water with a hand, then fill it up, careful  
Carlos watches Cecil, having pressed his back up against a bottle while Cecil was gone.  
Cecil gently sets down the bowl, smiling at Carlos. "Here, let me get some soap..." goes and gets a bottle, pouring out a dab, and a washcloth for a towel, Cecil presenting his spread to Carlos  
Carlos sighs and carefully moves to stand, going to the edge of the bowl and look inside, "thank you Cecil..."  
"Do you need help getting in?" He asks, watching  
Carlos nods, hands holding the edge of the bowl, "ah, yes, please."  
Cecil smiles, his hand going down, setting next to Carlos, so he can get on. not wanting to grab him quite yet and startle him  
Carlos carefully moves into Cecil's hand, holding onto a finger when Cecil moves to put him in the bowl  
Cecil is gentle, making sure to hover the hand over the water, gently touching it so that Carlos could get in on his own  
Carlos doesn't let go of Cecil's hand until both of his feet have found solid ground. Even then he is slow to move on his own. Eventually he'd sit, pouting in the center of the bowl.  
Cecil smiles comfortingly at Carlos, "alright?" Hopeful that he did good. There's a little drop of soap and shampoo on the edge of the bowl for Carlos to use  
Carlos talks a moment to look around before nodding and reaching for the soap,"yes Cecil. Thank you..." Cecil should shower off his own sticky mess too while Carlos pouts in his bowl.  
Cecil gives him a comforting smile, good. I'm going to clean up then...." straightens, sighing, them moves to turn on the real shower to get in  
Carlos watches as he cleans his hair, marveling at the sight of that beautiful lithe body he got to fuck just a few moments ago. His Cecil is gorgeous. ooh, and Carlos might see what Cecil looks likes when his being tentacles aren't aroused.? Do they just fold into his body?  
yes, this close post coital there are still a few hanger outs, but by the time Cecil comes out, everyone has tucked themselves safely inside, leaving only light grey hair leading down to an innocuous looking navel with a purple line down it where you can see tehe mucous membrane  
Carlos feels better when he's cleaned himself up and waits for Cecil to help him out of the bowl with steep sides. He takes the notes on Cecil's anatomy.  
Cecil emerges from the shower and reaches for the towel to dry off. Water runs off that steamy moca body as he fluffs his hair dry before drying the rest of his skin. He gives Carlos a smile once he steps out, “Feel any better?’  
Carlos nods,"y-yes. I think so... "is blushing a bit from the show he was getting off Cecil drying off.   
Cecil smiles warmly, “Good, I’m glad.” moves over, “Do you want to get out?’  
Carlos nods, Reaching up for Cecil, "yes, it's starting to get cold..." cute Carlos reaching up.  
Cecil can’t help but smile and awe a bit at the scene, hand dipping in so Carlos can grab hold and gently lift him out, “YOu know... you are really really cute like this.”  
Carlos frowns as he crawls into Cecil's hand,"I don't feel cute...this has to be a dream." Hugs Cecil's thumb.  
Cecil sighs, “Well, it might be some alternate reality, but I was very thorough in my spring cleaning, and I don’t think I missed any...” hmms, pondering, setting his hand on the washcloth so Carlos can get off and dry off  
Carlos huffs at his words, but obediently slides out of his hand to dry off, his hair a mess after rubbing the towel through it.  
While Carlos is drying, Cecil goes off to get dressed in his room, coming back in bright yellow cowboy pants with fringe and a yellow and black striped shirt. he feels the occasion is appropriate “I think you’ll have to ride in my pocket, since I don’t have anything that would fit...”  
Carlos can't help but smile when he sees a new outfit of Cecil's. "Alright, but did you have to wear yellow and black?" Is wrapped up in the washcloth.   
“But it seems to be the appropriate occasion!” Cecil gives Carlos a dashing smile, loving seeing the smile on pouty Carlos face. he moves his hand down so Carlos can get in  
Carlos sighs heavily, keeping the wash cloth wrapped around himself as he moved into Cecil's hand,"please Cecil,I beg of you... don't tell anyone but Josie about this...at least not today. I don't think i could take people staring at me..."  
Cecil pouts a bit, bit sighs and nods, "I promise... its not like I can blab on the radio at least." Says comfortingly, lifting carpos and washcloth to pocket  
Carlos chuckles weakly at the radio comment, and buries into Cecil's pocket, hiding.   
Cecil makes sure that Carlos is settled, then straightens. "Alright, here we go..." moves to leave the bathroom, heading to the kitchen. Do you want something to eat before we go?  
Carlos sighs, "no...." The muffled reply out of Cecil's pocket. Carlos is to depressed to eat   
"Alright..." Cecil ponders, grabs an apple, "Is it ok if we take your truck?"  
"Yeah...ok." doesn't mind. it won't get used anyways. he left the keys by the door.  
Cecil looks around and spots them, going over and leaning a bit to get them, "Alright, here we go then..." leaves the apartment, heading to Carlos truck and starting it up. greeting a neighbor as he passes  
Carlos cuddles down into Cecil's pocket, starting to cry again, the washcloth helping soak up the tears while they drive.  
Cecil can't hear over the noise of the car, humming a bit to the radio. Carlos hears him park, turn off the car, and he peks into teh pocked before he gets out, "How're you faring?"  
Carlos doesn't respond, but Cecil can feel Carlos moving around as Carlos tries to clean his face up  
Cecil frowns, "Oh Carlos..." worry in his voice  
Carlos huffs and tries to hide from Cecil.   
Cecil sighs worridly, letting go og hte pocket, and moving to get out and go knock ont eh door and ring hte bell.  
there is some shuffling and the door opens slowly, a 10 ft tall angel gretting them.  
"Who's at the door, Erika?" an older woman's voice calls from inside the house  
Cecil grins, "Hello Erika! It's me, Cecil, just pauing a visit to Josie." smiles, full of happy sunday morning energy  
Erika tilts thier large feathered head and then turns, making sweet soft sounds to Josie as they step away from the door to let the Voice inside.  
Joise perks up, moving up from her chair, putting her knitting project to the side, "Cecil! You've come to visit me! I'll make some cookies."  
Josies' house is sweet smelling and warms and full of colors. Cecil and Josie obviously decorate together. there are also 10 angels milling about doing various chores.  
josie looks like she used to be very beautiful, but time has turn her hair white and the desert sun darkened and wrinkled her skin.  
Cecil still thinks she's very beautiful. he smiles wide, "Oh, that would be lovely! But i have a bit of an urgent matter that you need to hear first, Carlos is very distressed about it." walks in to her to give a careful hug  
She goes to him, hugging him tightly. she's only barely 5 ft tall so they'd be super cute hugging, "Carlos? Oh no, what happened?"  
yes. Cecil hugs her shoulders, stooping a bit, "Well, we went on a date last night to the botanical gardens and Carlos picked me a boquet before we were attacked by a malevolent bush, so he ended up staying the night..." Cecil can't help but grin and blush at this, "And oh! what a night!" voice goes higher and he sounds dreamy, but then he srses up again, "but! in the morning a confused bee escaped my boquet and stung poor Carlos, wh is allergic." looks to his pocked at te last bit  
Josie grins, bouncing a little at the thought of Cecil getting lucky with the hot outsider, but then she frowns, her aged face full of worry, "oh dear! Do you have a tiny Carlos?" looks to Cecil's pocket, following Cecil's gaze.   
Cecil nods, moving to sit so she can see in his pocket, fingers pulling teh side out so she can look inside, "Carlos?'  
Carlos sighs and slowly peaks out, keeping the washcloth close to himself to hide his body, "H-hello..."  
Josie purrs, "Oh what a cutie!" reaches down to run her thumb over his cheeck and hair making Carlos grunt.   
"Isn't he?!" Cecil can't help but squee a little at this, squirming at the cuteness  
Carlos groans, "You have to turn me back Ms. Josie..."  
Josie giggles, "Just Josie, please. You are family now and I'm going to need details later Cecil." pats Cecil's cheek, "I can't cure the allergy back right away, but I can shorten its duration."   
Cecil grins, blushing a pretty violet, "Oh, that would be excellent."  
Josie laughs, “But first some food. You are so thin Cecil!” is always pushing food into Cecil. “And then I should bake you both a congratulatory cake on your union.”   
Carlos groans, hiding in the pocket.   
Cecil laughs, flushing more, “That sounds wonderful, Josie. but could you perhaps help Carlos while its in the oven? he’s dreadfully upset about the whole thing.” takes her hands in his, squeezing fondly  
“Oh, yes, yes you’re right. there’s an order to things! of course.” she laughs and moves to go into the kitchen to cook. making quiche,cake, and a drink for Carlos at the same time. Of course three angels are squished into the small kitchen with them, helping Josie cook. Josie is very disorganized and needs the angels and Cecil to help her out!   
Carlos attempts to peek out to watch the chaos, but the angels hurt his eyes if he stares too long at one and his need to pout and hide is very strong.   
yes, Cecil makes sure not to lean to much to jostle Carlos, chatting with Josie. Ponders about how they could get Carlos some clothes...  
For now Carlos is quite content hiding. but when the quiche is done, Erika puts it on the table and gets plates to set the table. Josie finishes up the tea for Carlos, “Now, lets have some food and bring out that little boyfriend of yours for his tea. It must be taken with food!” Josie takes the tea and some tea without added herbs for herself and Cecil to the table. She will notice Carlos’ need for clothes when Cecil pulls Carlos out.   
yes. Cecil sits, moving to pull the pocket open with 2 fingers, looking in, “Ready to come out, Carlos?”  
Carlos frowns up at him, hugging the washcloth close to himself, “I think I must at this point…”   
Cecil nods, moving to carefully slide his hand in to wrap around the washcloth with Carlos in it, gentle as he lifts out  
josie sits next to Cecil at the table, Carlos’ cup between them. It’s a short little cup that would come to Carlos’ waist if he stood next to it. Josie grins, “put him here, Erika is getting him a small plate for his food as well.”   
Carlos frowns, clinging to Cecil’s hand as he’s pulled out of his hiding place. .   
Cecil sets him next to the cup, on his feet, steadying Carlos until Cecil is confident that he can stand on his own, “Are you alright, Carlos?”  
Carlos obediantly steadies himself on his feet, keeping the washcloth hugged around himself,”I think so…”   
Erika is moving around the table, putting quiche on Josie and Cecil’s plates, and setting a smaller portion next to Carlos.   
Josie grins, both hands going to her own cheeks in excitement, “oh! He is just precious in this size! But that cloth will simply not do. We need to make him something better fitting after we eat.”   
Cecil gives Carlos a comforting smile, then looks at Josie, “What will we make it out of, though?’  
Josie's’ eyes glitter, “I have a trunk full of scrap yarn. I’m sure you and I could have him a wardobe in just a few hours. He’s so tiny!”   
Carlos blinks up at her and frowns, sitting to use the cup to hide most of himself from her .   
Cecil perks up, “Oh, that’s a brilliant idea! I cannot believe I didn’t think of it myself.” smiles wide, “At least we’ll have clothes for you soon, Carlos.” moves to get a forkfu of quish  
“Even though I highly back the bill passing through our town hall right now that all humans who reach 10 on the hot scale should be allowed to walk the town in the nude, I also love the idea of a fashion show.” Josie hums as she eats as well.   
Carlos makes a confused face at her but decides it’s not worth it if in the end he’s going to have more than this washcloth. he looks down into the cup of tea, smelling and reaching down into it to test the temperature and texture, weary of it.   
Cecil smiles, watchin Carlos as he eats, “Oh, you know how I love to play dressup.” hmms  
Josie nods, “Carlos will be the most fashionable outsider with an overracting immune system.”   
Carlos doesn’t care anymore and is carefully taking a sip of the tea. he is surprised to find it tastes sweet so he has more.  
Cecil smiles and relaxes as he sees Carlos drinking, nodding, “Indeed. Oh, I wonder if we could make him a lab coat...” ponders te complexiies of such a thing.  
Josie giggles at this, “you can certainly try. I’ll be working on a full fall fasion lineup first though. A cat sweater is number one on my list! oh, hm, he might like shorts or pants first.” ponders as they eat.   
The tea helps clear Carlos’ head enough that he even feels hungry enough to try and conquer his piece of quiche.   
2 angels are taking the cake out of the oven to cool.   
Cecil grins, “Yes, I think some shorts should be first on our priority list...” starts pondering other wardrobe needs, like fringed pants .  
Carlos looks up to Josie, still sitting behind the cup to be mostly hidden from the older woman, “ah, Josie… could you tell me what is in the tea? it is very good.” is curious as to what she thinks will help him heal and wants to veer Cecil and Josie off the cat sweaters and tiny lab coats path. .   
Josie smiles softly down at the tiny man, “Why of course, Just an old Night Vale brew with some added pollen and crushed bee wings. The additives along with the nutrients in the healing tea mix will cut your allergic reaction time in half.   
Carlos makes an unpleasant face at bee wings. .   
Cecil hmms, “I should write that down, seems like a practical thing to keep on hand.” smiles  
Josie nods, “Especially if you’re going to keep this one around the house.”  
Carlos blushes at that, completely hiding behind the cup from her.  
“I hope to.” Cecil says, blushing as well, giving his little Carlos lovey dovey eyes.  
Carlos blushes more, looking over to watch the cake being decorated by the angels. (not the angels directly)  
When they finish eating, josie has Erika clean off the table while she leads Cecil and Carlos to a hobby room where there certainly is a enormous trunk against a wall that when she opens it, is seen full of all sorts of colors and materials.   
Cecil grins, Carlos cupped in his hands, “Oh, this will be quite fun.” Carlos can feel the excitement through Cecil’s hands as he gains energy and enthusiasm  
Carlos sighs, one arm wrapped around Cecil’s thumb to hold on, the other keeping the washcloth around him as they move.  
Josie grins, moving about the room to make room for them both to sit on the couch, and puts a folded up blanket on the table so Carlos has a comfy place to rest. “I know! Your boyfriend is going to be so stylish.” pulls out some rolled up fabric organizers that are full of varying sized needles.   
Cecil sets Carlos on the blanket, careful, then goes to dig happily in the chest for the right supplies  
Carlos settles on the blanket, pushing it around to make it more comfortable, then he lays down and hides under the washcloth. not happy .   
Josie comes over to dig too, excited.   
at least Carlos is left alone for the moment. Cecil and Josie find some perfect yarn and little scraps of cloth. Cecil sets out to cut out and sew together a little pair of pants so Carlos isn't so naked.... but can't resist making it out of bright red fabric with black fringe down the legs

oh Cecil. When Carlos is poked, he'd come out and frown at the pants, looking up at Cecil, "Really? matching pants of different colors?" Cecil had on his yellow fringe pants if i recall.  
he does. Cecil looks hurt, "Well, you don't have to wear them, Mr. Critical." huffs a bit, put out .  
Carlos can't help but smile at how cute Cecil is and reaches up, letting the washcloth drop around him a bit as he takes the pants, "I will, I will. hand them here"  
Cecil brightens again, relaxing as he moves to hand them to Carlos, "I hope they fit, I somewhat guessed the size..."  
Carlos nods, "Just the fact that you can make them is amazing...." glances up at Josie and then turns so his back is to her before he lets the washcloth completely go and he pulls on the pants. they're just a hint too big.  
Josie grins at the sight of Carlos' little booty.  
Cecil grins hugely when theyre on, "Oh, you look so neat!  
Carlos gives Cecil a smile, playing with the fringes on one hip, "They're almost a perfect fit. You did a really good job."  
he always admired Cecil's fashion sense, but he'd never thought he'd be subject to it.   
"THankyou!" little bits of violet creep onto Cecil's face as he kneels in front of the couch, resting his head on his arms in front of Carlos so they're at eyelevel.  
Josie secretly watches as she knits a sweater.  
Carlos feels better after food and time to absorb what has happened and pants. he walks over to Cecil's face, putting a hand on his nose, "I'm sorry about our weekend getting ruined..."  
Cecil melts, more viole coming to his cheeks as he smiles softly, "It's not ruined, meerly much different then either of us anticipated. ^.^ And I still get to spend it with you, so of course its wondeful."  
Carlos grins, eyes soft, "I suppose that's true." takes another step closer and kisses right next to Cecil's nose.  
Now its super violet, Cecil's face heating up a bit. he tilts his head, his lips pressing a gente kiss to Carlos chest, since that's what he's even with   
Carlos chuckles at this, both hands now resting on Cecil's face, "Thank you for helping me in my panic....and the pants."  
Cecil giggles at this, "I am happy to be of service to our visiting scienctest." oe in his voice  
"Does shrinking happen for every allergic reaction?" scientifically curious now.   
"No, every allergy is different. You body doesn't fight them all off them same way, right?" thinking back to science, eyes looking up as he scrunches his face up to remember science  
Carlos laughs, "I guess not. Where I come from allergies are much different. My throat should have swollen up and closed shut without medicine."  
Cecil's eyebrows go up, "Oh, that sounds horrid and inconvenient, though I suppose all allergies are as such.... I am glad your throat dd not close up, though. "  
Carlos nods, "Me too." sighs, resting his forehead against Cecil's cheekbone.  
Cecil smiles, closing his eyes as he hums a little, enjoying the feeling of little Carlos resting against him.  
Josie hums at them, "Aren't you both adorable. here Cecil, he still looks cold." holds out a pastel colored sweater with a pink cat on the front. does not match at all.  
Cecil's eyes open and he turns his head a little to look, careful of his Carlos, hand going out, "Oh, that is SO cute! You always have such great taste in sweaters, Josie." brings the little sweater over so Carlos can look at it too.  
Carlos blinks at it and sighs, "You both have the same fashion sense."  
Josies grins, "Thank you."  
"Yes, though Josie still likes to surprise me with her amazing coordination." hmms, giving Josie a wink and a grin  
Josie giggles, "Cecil you charmer." gets to knitting little socks.  
Cecil shifts to sit cross legged, leaning his side on the couch so he can be close to Carlos. "I am only a humble soul seeking to disperse truth to those that I meet within this corner of the void, nothing more." pleased those, hands going for another ball of white yarn to start a lab coat.  
Carlos rolls his eyes but is smiling. he goes to the pile of fabrice josie has left on the table, digging into the pile of scraps, curious.  
Josies hums, "Cecil is trying to impress someone with his words again."  
Cecil flushes again, fingers busying themselves casting on, getting tied up in his embarrassment, "Josie."  
Josie giggles, "You still owe me details."  
Cecil grins at this, "Well, I suppose we could go help Erika wash up after dinner...." aka, get away from Carlos to gossip  
Josie nods, "Thank you, Cecil." grinning wide.  
Cecil moves to stand, leaning and pressing a kiss to Carlos back sticking out of the pile, "We'll be back in a bit, don't wander off.”  
Carlos pops his head out of the pile, watching them leave, "oh, um... alright..."  
josie wiggles up and goes to chase after Cecil, still knitting the sock.  
Cecil heads into the kitchen, plopping down at the kitchen table, grinning like a lovesick fool, "Oh Josie!." swoons.  
She sits across from him, working on knitting again, "Tell me EVERYTHING Cecil."  
Erika next to them is checking the cake and starts to frost it.  
Carlos frowns and looks around before trying to sneak across the floor to follow them, careful to avoid angels. he knows they were going off to have a secret talk... he's suspicious and curious  
Cecil pillows his head on his hands, looking like a lovesick school girl, "From the beginning of the date, or from the hot bedroom action?." the end of that is in a giggle  
"All of it! I need to know how he charmed you into bed!" giggles  
Cecil launches into a detailed, florid description of the date, with its beauty, its flowers, its near death experiences, how am I reading this in my mind in Cecil's voice, then when they get back to the apartment and start 'cleaning up.' i'm sure Carlos makes it to the kitchen around the time Cecil is getting to them making out on the bed  
yes, Carlos peaks around the corner, seeing them at the table. he blinks and can't believe his ears.  
Josie Is grinning, excited.  
Cecil is talking in full animated radio mode, but his hands are going in full acting mode. he's adorable. "And ok, ok there was a slight little bump in the evening, because apparently Carlos had never seen breeding tentacles, much less... well, me, but then Carlos doesn't even have a breeding tentacle! He has one of those fleshy springy dicks that you know who has, but Lord... he was SO. MUCH more, ohh, josie, he fills me up all the way, ALL the way, every thrust hit the culdesac, I've never, never felt that wonderful before  
josie gasps, "The same as that asshole?! But he was able to satisfy you?" amazed.  
Carlos turns bright red and hides around the corner, falling to his butt and covering his hot face in his hands. he cannot believe Cecil is going into so much detail, why would josie....is he really that much better than steve.? pride grows.  
"Oh, satisfy, but so, so much more. Every thrust he hit the culdesac dead on, so hard, I nearly passed out." sighs, moaning a little at the thought  
Josie purrs, "He must have been very large. You really know how to pick them, Cecil."  
"He is oh so large and thick." purrs, face a deep purple, leaning on one hand practically moaning the sentence.  
Josie bops him on the head with a needle, "Don't soak your panties in my kitchen."  
Cecil eeps, then giggles like a schoolgirl, "I'll try not to, but its SO hard not to." giggling more at his own innuendo., ready to dodge this hit.  
She laughs and tries to hit him again.  
Erika brings over the frosted cake and Josie is effectively distracted, "oh the cake is beautiful, Erika! You're getting really good with that spatula!"  
Erika flutters a few wings happily.  
Cecil is distracted as well, "Oh! indeed, that looks wonderful! it reminds me of a large puffy cloud, which doesn't' exist! I'll go get Carlos so he can enjoy some." stands  
Carlos blinks and pops up, taking off running to the other room.  
Cecil finds Carlos struggling to get back onto the couch.  
Cecil blinks at the sight, "Carlos? what are you doing?" confused and stops  
Carlos freezes and looks at Cecil, blinking, "...I...fell?" bad at lying.  
Cecil snorts, smiling as he walks over, "Oh? are you sure you weren't being carried away by the molewrathes?." something nightvalian to say to children about lying, moving to finish walking over and pick Carlos up carefully  
Carlos sighs, hugging Cecil's thumb, "i'm sorry... I followed you to the kitchen..." looks ashamed .  
Cecil blinks as he straightens, then his face turns purple so suddenly that Carlos might worry that Cecil could faint from all of the blood displacing so suddenly, "Y-you heard?" voice wavered and embarrassed  
Carlos chuckles and nods, "Only the worst parts too it seems... Do I...is it all true?" worried he was embellishing for Josie.  
Cecil moves to sit on the couch before his knees give out from embarrassment, "Yes, I'm sorry if you don't want me to talk about it, I just, really talk about everything, and" would keep talking till interrupted  
Carlos pulls on Cecil's thumb, "Cecil, Cecil it's alright to with your friends. Just, only your friends ok? Or well, maybe Steve too." waggles his eyebrows .  
Cecil blinks, then laughs, "Carlos!" giggles  
Carlos laughs, "i'm glad I make you happy." kisses his thumb.  
Cecil melts back into the couch, fidgeting a bit, face sooooo purple, "You do. you make me unbelievably happy." says quieter, moving his hand up so he can carefully kiss at Carlos face  
Carlos sighs, leaning into Cecil's lips, "I hope to change back soon..."   
"You will, don't fret." Cecil smiles, "Then I can work to make you very happy." lower tone  
Carlos shivers, “Cecil.” hugs his thumb tighter.  
"I'd like to try something when we get back to my apartment tonight, Carlos.... but until then, there is cake." tone goes from alluring to normal in 0.00004 secs   
Carlos blinks at him, in shock and completely lost as he tries to think of what Cecil has in mind, "...ok?"  
Cecil grins wide, pressing another gentle kiss to Carlos, shifting to stand again  
Carlos sighs, holding on tight as they move. In the kitchen Josie is finished with the socks and erika has cut up the cake for josie and her guests and is now at the counter with the cake, splitting the rest of the dessert with the other 9 Erikas in the house today.  
Cecil sets his hand on the table so Carlos can slide off, eyeing the cake, “Oh, that looks wonderful.”  
Josie claps, “Of course it does! Erika and Erika make a wonderful cake team! So, congratulations on the copulation!”   
Carlos slips off to the table, getting better at being moved around, “You really had a cake made just because we had sex…?” is blushing  
Josie grins, “If a wedding gets a party, at least the first occasion of sex should receive a cake.”   
Carlos face palms .   
Cecil blushes, but grins, leaning over to give Josie a hug, “Thank you Josie. And thank you Erika and Erika! It’s a wonderful thought for the occasion.”  
Two of the angels make happy sounds between bites of cake.   
Carlos sighs, giving up, “Yes, Thank you.”   
Josie grins,”Hopefully it will help Carlos grow big and thick again.” purrs and Carlos turns bright red and hides his face in his hands. .   
Cecil giggles, "josie. if you make him blush any more, he may spontaneously combust!" Takes a happy bite of his cake, making appreciative noises  
josie hums, “I’m just trying to toughen him up a little for you.”   
Carlos sighs and goes to the cake, reaching to get a hand handful. “Oh, it is very good though.”   
Cecil grins, “Thankyou.” hmms, eating and complimenting the cake.  
Josie grins, "oh! And I finished your socks, Carlos!" Lays tiny knee high blue socks on the table near Carlos. Carlos rubs his hand clean on a napkin before picking up the socks and sitting to put them on,"thank you Josie." Is grinning, this is all do ridiculous.

Ceecil moves a hand o his mouth, “Oh, I don’t know how, but youre even CUTER!” squee

Carlos chuckles,"perhaps it is the growing number of colors..." Josie grins,"I'll make a hat as well!" And Cecil needs to finish the lab coat.  
Cecil giggles, “Perhaps. oh! I’d best inish your labcoat!” goes to get it.  
Josie stand up, "being your man along we'll work in the sitting room again."  
Cecil smiles and nods, moving his hand down so Carlos can climb on, then bringing it to rest stable against his chest as he heads to the livingroom  
Carlos grabs more cake before settling in Cecil's hand, happy to go for a ride. he licks his hand clean before Cecil puts him down .  
Cecil sits and sets his hand so arlos can get back onto the blanket, then he picks up his sewing project  
Carlos slips off his hand then goes to the pile of fabrics to continue his investigation there and josie settles on the couch to knit more clotes.  
Cecil asks abou how Josie has been, how the erikas are getting along, ect ect as he sews together his little pieces.  
Josie chats with Cecil about all sorts of things going on in the house and erikas and around town and they gossip. Carlos is having fun inspecting how he wierd materials are woven together in the scraps pile. but frequently he is pulled out to try on a new article of clothing they finish.  
Cecil is very pleased with the labcoat, presenting t to Carlos hopefully.  
Carlos comes out of the pile at Cecil's instance and grins, taking the coat, "this is my favorite one." grinning.  
Cecil grins, "Really?." excited  
Carlos nods, "It fits perfect." looks up at Cecil with a smile, looking like himself again in the labcoast.  
Cecil smiles warmly, "You look like my scientist again." leans down to press a gentle kiss to his head  
Carlos blushes and grins, nodding,'thank you, Cecil."  
joise smiles, thinking them adorable.  
Ceil grins, bumping his nose slighty to Carlos head before they go ack to chatting and hanging out.  
as it gets closer to dinner time, the angels start to cook and they have a large pile of clothes for Carlos to try on.  
yes. and a little blanket for sleeping and such  
Josie grins,”I think it’s time for a fashion show.”  
Carlos isn’t paying attention, pulling apart some odd material woven together into yarn.  
“Oh! that’s a marvelous idea! A perfect way to survey all of our handiwork!” Cecil is excited now  
Josie nods, gently tugging the string in Carlos’ hands away, “Pay attention now dear, you’re going to entertain us.”   
Carlos blinks, coming out of his thought bubble,”...I don’t like the sound of that.”   
Josie just laughs at Carlos’ little pout from his science project being taken from him. 

“Don’t pout, Carlos, it will be fun! “ Cecil moves two fingers down to pet Carlos’ head (aka his hair ) still thinking it perfect even in mini form

His hair is all poofy from not having product the day before, then sexy times, and now he’s too small for a brush. It may be even more beautiful in this messy form. Carlos continues to pout, “Alright, fine.”   
Carlos barely has the word fine out before josie is grabbing the little lab coat on him and tugging it off, making Carlos yelp and stumble.   
Cecil grins and goes to start laying out outfit choices, giggling, "Oh, there are so many choices!'  
Josie nods, "And combinations." tugs off Carlos' sweater, making his hair look more of a mess.  
Cecil glances up and is instantly distracted, "Oh, Carlos! your hair!" fangirling  
Carlos blinks, reaching up to paw at his hair, worried.  
Josie giggles   
Cecil lets out this girly sigh, hands coming down to still Carlos' "no, no its perfect, absolutely perfect, oh Carlos." there's something else in that tone that if Carlos wasn't tiny, he'd be getting the D  
Carlos blinks up at Cecil, bright red.  
Josie hmms, "We'll have him back to size soon Cecil. but for now we're putting clothes on him."   
THis draws out a sad sigh and a partial frown, Cecil nodding sadly, "Alright..." but tugging at Carlos sweater to get naked chested Carlos cheers him again   
Carlos smiles a bit up at Cecil, crossing his arms over his chest, nervous suddenly again.   
Cecil picks out the shirt they knitted to match Carlos pnts and Cecil's shirt, helping get that on   
Carlos sighs once it's on, "I look even more like a bee since i'm so small..." can't help but smile   
josie claps, "Adorable!!"   
Cecil grins, "Oh, we should get a picture!'   
Carlos frowns, "oh no i don't think...."  
Josie has already pulled out her phone and is taking pictures of horrified Carlos.   
Cecil grins and icks hi up to snuggle so they get a couple picture 

Carlos sighs but smiles for the picture, leaning against Cecil dutifully.  
Cecil is o pleased and asks Josie to post it to facebook for him then gives Carlos some kisses before starting to plan his next outfit  
Carlos smiles at the kisses, and sighs, sucomming to another outfit. after ten of them he looks like he's had it, as Cecil and josie dress him.   
Cecil has been wanting cute pictures to go wiht them. so i'm sure he's extra tired  
Erkia comes into the room to click softly at them. Josie perks up, “oh! You made dinner already? I didn’t realize how late it was! Come on boys” Stands up, brushing off her skirt.   
Carlos is in a poofy red sweater and blue overalls, looking very very done.   
Cecil gives him this sweet sweet smile though, offering his hands for Carlos to get into. Not jsut picking him up as they had been   
Carlos appreciates this, it’s far less disorienting. he moves into Cecil’s hands, hugging Cecil’s thumb.   
in the kitchen Erika has made a roast and Erkia is setting the table, including a little plate for Carlos. 

Cecil smiles, hummin a bit as he sits a the tabl and sets his hands down so Carlos can et off, “oh, that smells wonderful Erika!”

Erkia’s 8 wings flutter happily at the compliment as it brings over athe food to fill their plates.   
Josie nods, “You’ve really outdone yourself. You’re getting fancy now that you have cooking for awhile!”   
Carlos careful steps off and sits cross legged on the table, grinning at how good it smells.

"Indeed! I'd say that you are an expert within your field! Hopefully we will be invited over for further meals in order to sample more of it." Cecil hints.

Josie nods, "You've really excited all the angel's with your visit. You don't come by often enough, Cecil!"

Cecil smiles warmly, a bit of regret ther, "Sorry Josie. I've lost track of the days, I suppose, between all of the news to report, happenings around town... whn was the last time we went bowling? we should get the team back together!" perks up

Josie warms at this, nodding, "I would like that."  
Carlos looks up at them, "How long has it been? I saw the picture on your fridge, Cecil."  
Josie hums, "Oh, it's been quite awhile.... " tilts her head, "ten years...?"  
Carlos blinks at this, the photo looks like it was taken maybe a year ago.  
hmm.   
Cecil leans back, hand coming up to strok his chin, "Oh, you know I don't keep track of time well... it just slips on by, really. Or slows to a stop, can't really tell sometimes." smiles and shrugs, "Oh! We should add Carlos to the team! that is, if going to eh bowling alleysn't tramatic for you, which it might be" suddenly backpeddles  
"Oh i'm sorry for mentioning it Carlos." shrinks a bit at the reminder of his hurt Carlos

Carlos is distracted from the time gap, thinking he just didn't see the picture in good enough detail to tell how much younger they should be in the pic. "Oh, no, It's fine. I will go. Just armed at least." smiles more, "But I can't bowl very well, i'd be better as a spectator."

Cecil leans forward soeme so his face is closer to Carlos', "Oh, we can teach you, right Josie? I use to be quite bad, but wih practice we became the league bowling champs!"

Carlos luaghs, "I suppose." goes back to eating.  
Josie hums happily and eats too.  
soon it's time to go home.? they need to gather Carlos' new wardrobe.

yes. Cecil asks if they can borrow a bag to carry the wardrobe in, ofering a hand for Carlos to get up n to go back into his pocked

Josie happily gives them a bag and helps Cecil fill it, Carlos onto Cecil's Shoulder as they pack.  
Carlos blinks, "You both really got carried away...."

"No, we were simply filled with productive spirit!" Cecil hmms, happily filling, "And if youre that allergic to bees, its good to have a stash." turns his head to carefully nudge his nose against little Carlos

Carlos grins at the nudging, gripping Cecil's shirt tightly, "True."  
Josie nods, "I'll make you some tea to take home as well so you can make it for Carlos next time, Cecil." goes to leave the boys and put some tea mix in a container.

"Thankyou Josie." Cecil hmms, face still close to Carlos, love in his eyes

Carlos smiles warmly and presses up against Cecil's neck, making himself cozy there.

Cecil melts a bit at this, Carlos able to feel the quiet noise of pleasure that he makes at it. his hands close the bag, sin eits finished packed, "I suppose we should get the tea then get going..."

Carlos nods, "It's been a long day."  
Josie comes back into the room, handing Cecil the little jar, "Here Cecil. Now you both has a safe trip home."  
Ceci smiles warmly as e takes the jar, "Thankyou for all of your help today, Josie. It was a lot of fun." stoops, careful of Carlos, to hug the shorter old woman

 

Josie returns the hug, tilting her head and moving up on her toes to kiss Cecil's cheek, "Don't be strangers! Comeby any time. especially to tell me more gossip Cecil." purrs, whating more sexcapades.

Cecil grins, giggling a litte, "I promise to cme by soon. and to drag Carlos sometimes." straightens after hte kiss, "Bye erikas! take care of Josie for us, please." Cecil goes to shake each erika's hand 

The Erikas all flutter and make soft happy sounds as they each get attention from Cecil.  
Josies waves to them from the porch after they leave.  
Carlos presses close to Cecil, holding his shirt in one hand, the other in Cecil's hair. it's gotten chilly now that the sun is set and Carlos is glad to press up against Cecil even though he still has on that sweater.  
Cecil is flushing a little violet, heart rate having increased a little. Loving little Carlos pressing up against his neck, it sending fluttery feelings through his chest. he gets into the trick and starts it, the radio dribbling out patterened morsecode in the background. they drive back to Cecil's apartent in quiet companionship?.

yes. Carlos likes watching Cecil drive his truck. and when they get back to Cecil's place he smiles, "I hope you don't mind if i stay another night..."  
"Not at all, stay as long as you like!" quips out, then blushes a deep violet at how it came out.

Carlos luaghs, "Until I can get to the otherside of one room without it being an expedition at least."

"but your scientific expiditions are always sofascinating." purrs in a darker tone as he gets out, heading to his apartment

Carlos hums, "I'm glad someone sees them that way."  
holds tighter to Cecil as they walk.

Cecil grins, "Oh, everyone does! my listeners are alrways so excited to hear about your experiments and studies!" unlocks the door, heading in. he sets the bg of clothes on the side table inside the door, walking the kitchen to put the jar of tea away

Carlos luaghs, "I don't know about that." holds onto Cecil, happy to ride along with him through the apartment.

Cecil chuckles, "You ar too modest. youre our town celebrity outsider." hmms, moving to tidy up a bit from his rushed breakfast, thengoing ad ftcing hte bag to take it to the bedroom, setting it on a dresser

Carlos snorts, "Only becuase you don't have many outsiders here."

"Well, we're all outsiders in some ways, when you think on it." moves to sit on the bed with a nice sigh, leaning back on his arms

Carlos hums, "That reminds me. I've been meaning to ask. Have you been to university? I would think you have a stash of psycology and sociolgy degrees around here somewhere. You would blow the minds of some university professers." once Cecil is sitting he moves to gently slip down from his shoulder into Cecil's lap  
"Really, you think that?' sounds flattered, grinning a bit

Carlos tilts his head, grinning up at Cecil,"You always amazeme with how far and deep you examine things. As if you're nothing but a spectater of our little planet."  
Cecil blushes some, toes curling as his tenticles peak at the edges of his collar and sleves, curling with happyess, with little closed happy eyes floating into view, "Aren't we all spectaors though, tiny specs within an ever growing cosmos who barely recognizes our existenxce?" going into one of his philosophical rants, withing out the winder he alwas has in his tone as he does  
Carlos hums, tugging on Cecil's chirt gently, "Do you have degrees or not?"  
scientist always needing a straight answer.

"Oh." blinks, brought back to reality, pondering, "I suppose... um, I don't think so, its all somewhat fuzzy, its been so long." now looks like hes srsly pondering

Carlos' smile fades at this, "...how could you not...?" tilts his head, "How old are you? You look younger than me."

"Well, I'm somewhere in my thirties, last I checked... reeducation always fuzzes things up a bit. A perfectly normal side effect, I've been told." gives Carlos an apologetic smile  
Cecil's version of a 'logical' excuse 

Carlos sighs, looking sad for Cecil, with a soft smile "I understand. Do you know when your birthday is at least?"  
Cecil smiles more at this, looking happier, "Oh yes, its October 16th. ^.^"

Carlos luaghs, "Mine is December 10, and I'm 36. So for now, you can be 34 perhaps. You could pull off being 28 if you really wanted too, but my mama would be angery if I told her I stole such a cutie while they were still in a crib." teasing Cecil.   
Cecil flushes deep at this, grinning and biting his lower lip a bit, "You'd tell your mother about me?"  
Carlos grins wider, "I already have."  
"Y-you did?" voice gets a lttle higher and may squeek a bit. All of Cecil's blood in Cecil's body may have just gone to his face, and two tenticle manifest behind him to prop him up as his arms feel weak. Oh oh, Carlos told his mother about him, oh, that's a milestone, thats a big milestone Cecil is freaking out internally

Carlos luaghs, patting Cecil's stomach with one hand, "I talk with my Mother a lot. She would rip my head off if I didn't keep in contact with her. I told her about you long before I realized I held anything for you. She realized it first, really."

"She did? that's... really neat." Cecil's smile sotens at this, toes curling. he shifts to lay back more, so he doesn't need so muchsupport, purple tenticles sprawling to the side with his arm as he sighs, trying to wrap his head around hte concept

Carlos hums and crawls up to lsit on Cecil's chest, "I think you would like her, Josie reminds me a lot of her."

"Oh? Wher does she live?" pillows his head behind his head,w atching Carlos

"She's in California. That's where I'm from." can't help but watch those tenticles out of the corner of his eyes, curious about them.

one curls up like a snake, cuute, the other laying sprawed out, tip twitchng back and forth like a cat's. 'California... what's it like there? Is it a desert?" curiosity in his voice

Carlos hums, thinking he might not know of it,"Some of it. other parts are mountainous, but my mama lives closer to the ocean. It's very pretty. I'll show you pictures sometime soon."

Cecil smiles, "It sounds nice... What's the ocean like?"

Carlos frowns, "you've never seen the ocean? Oh Cecil, I have to take you to the ocean. It's like...Water and waves as far as you can see. It's so blue and clear and clean. I love the ocean." Carlos is smiling, remembering all the weekend trips to the ocean

"Oh that sounds neat... really, water everywhere?" voice has marvel in it as he imagins

Carlos nods, the beach is where the land and water meet. It's very deep light colored sand. and the water rolls up where it meets the sand. if you look left or righ you see the water touching the sand as far as you can see, if you look straight out to the water, it's water as far as you can see. I really need to show you pictures."

Cecil closes his eyes, imagining it, "Oh, ts what the harbor should look like, I suppose..." hmms, smiling

Carlos luaghs, "Yes. If the harbor had water." moves to lay on his stomach on Cecil's chest, "I would like to show you one day."

Cecil opens his eyes at this, smiling softly, "I'd like that. Though...." sighs, "I don't getmuch time off from the station..." slight weariness in his voice

Carlos nods, laying his head down, "Later.I'm willing to wait. I'll take you one day."

Cecil moves the tip of a tentacle up, it movin over to trail/pet gently along Carlos back, "Someday someday, if some day ever arrives. perhaps its someday today." hmms melodically

Carlos grins, eyes closing, "I wish today was someday."

"Its someday somewhere... and what would your mother think of my tiny Carlos?." tentacle petting his back in a soothing way  
Carlos looks very happy to be petted,"She would take any excuse to tote me around like a child again." hums

Cecil grins, "Would she join in the dress up fun with me and josie.?"   
Carlos shrugs, "Perhaps."   
"You had to have enjoyed all the attention at least a little." the tentacle worms under the edge of Carlos sweater and tickles his side with the tip, surprising dexterity

Carlos snorts, rolling onto his back to push the tentacle out, "Stop that."

"Why should I?." a smaller, thinner tentacle appears off to the side and tickles Carlos other side.

Carlos squeaks and wiggles, trying to push them away, "Ah! Ceciiill!" laughing 

"yes Carlos?. is something the matter?" attacks from both sides, grinning evilly

Carlos screams and kicks, gripping the tentacles tight. he's laughing and running out of breath , "Nnnn- NOT F-Faaaaaiiiir!!"

"You know, fairness is not mandated by the City Council. It was taken out in 1759 in order to promote better running of the city." a few more tentacles appear, and the ticking stops, but Carlos is all tangled up and stuck. a ball of purple writhing around him on Cecil's chest

Carlos is trying to catch his breath, too tired to fight them. "uh..ugh... damn.. damn them..." grinning.

Cecil grins, the tentacles moving their ball of Carlos up closer to his face. this is the most Carlos has seen manifest before, even though these are small and thin, Carlos sized, "I do not feel that it is too terrible a ruling." evil in his voice as he kisses trapped Carlos head

Carlos has learned not to be weary. instead happy to press against Cecil's cheek when brought up close enough. "You can vary the size of your tentacles? How many do you have?"

"Oh yes, they change however I want them too... I don't think I've had more than 15 or twenty out, I've never really gave it much thought.” the tentacles loosen so Carlos is laying partially against the cheek, partially held up.

Carlos hums, "Those are some fantastic tattoos."

"Arent they? I'm very fond of them." a tentacle cuddles into Carlos hair nuzzling it.

Carlos giggles, "me too."

Cecil blushes a bit, "I'm really relieved that you like them." shifts his lips to press a kiss against Carlos

 

Carlos laughs at this and turns his head, kissing Cecil's chin.

Cecil hmms, pressing another kiss to Carlos, petting at a nice sigh. Cecil had wanted to do something tonight.

Carlos opens his eyes as he remembers Cecil's mention, "Did you... earlier you said...hmm.." nervous, turning a little red.

Cecil blinks, blushing a little as he smiles, "Oh, well... I did have an idea... I did not know if you'd be too tired from all of the fashion of the day, but..." hand traces the quilt as he looks up and off to the side embarrassed

Carlos smiles, "No, please, I love your ideas."

Cecil smiles, gaining a slight blush, "well, I had thought that since you had wanted to study some anatomy this weekend, we could perhaps not let this entire weekend be spoiled by a slight inconvenience..." mischief in his tone at the end of that

Carlos blinks, looking confused, "But I... I can't be much fun in this size..."

Cecil chuckles, "Really? I would say that you're fun sized, really."  
Carlos snorts at this, grinning, "But you were telling Josie how much you liked how big and thick I was." turning red at his own tease 

Cecil flushes violet at this, huffing, "Yes, you are wonderfully and perfectly thick. but there are other ways of playing then just penetration." hmms, a tentacle easing under Carlos sweater

Carlos shivers a little at the feel of the tentacle on his skin, "Well.. um.. alright. I'm not sure how or what.. but..o-ok."

"Just, well, tell me if you want me to stop... or if you're uncomfortable, alright?" press a soft kiss to him

Carlos laughs,"that's what I said last night." tries to return the kiss.  
Cecil grins, chuckling a little, "Well then we are both worry warts." hmms. the tentacles around Carlos gently pet on him, teasing at the edges of clothing

Carlos laughs and wiggles to help the tentacles pull off his sweater.

they help get it off, a thin one wrapping around his waist, then rubbing at a nipple, others going for his pants

Carlos gasps then moans softly, wrapping his arms around a tentacle and arching his hips up into the one reaching for his pants.   
The tentacles pull the pants down, making sure to ease them over mini Carlos. A tentacle wraps around a leg, slithering up until it can spiral around his length, squeezing gently. Cecil lets out a soft moan as he watches, his own hands sliding down to open his pants

Carlos lets out a soft whine as his member is squeezed, “Y-you’re very… d-dextrous… with those…” is a little bit worried with how he’s not finding this scary at all. In fact he’s loving how Cecil’s limbs are holding him up and pressing against him.

Cecil is very very glad Carlos is not finding this scary. he smiles a bit, “Thank you. Practice makes perfect, you know

Carlos is fully erect now, rolling his hips to try and get more contact where he needs it, “Practice on.. on me.” wriggles, wanting more attention.

Cecil chuckles, "Alright alright." the tentacles move Carlos up some and ceil darts his tongue out. Carlos might be surprised as the tentacle shifts as Cecil gives him a lick. meanwhile, a tentacle slicks itself on Cecil's spit, goes very thin, then feels around the caboos

 

Carlos gasps and whines softly, leaning forward and one hand lets go of the tentacle he's hugging to rest on Cecil's nose, "O-ohh.. you're...you're going to..." shivers, excited.

"D-do you mind?" Cecil asks, eyebrows coming down a little in worry, tentacle massaging at the found entrance. mouth so close to Carlos dick still.

Carlos shakes his head, "N-no. It's just...it's been awhile, and I..Oh god Cecil... how do you feel this good...?"wiggles, wanting that tongue.

Cecil relaxes, chuckling a little and the tip of his tongue comes out to lick again, teasing as the tentacle slowly moves inside. he makes a deep moaning sound himself as his hand tangles in his tendrils

It's been a very long time since he's had any attention out back so he's very tight. and his tiny size doesn't help! He gasps and whimpers, leaning forward to press his face against Cecil’s nose

the tentacle shrinks just a little, careful as it moves to worm in and feel around. Cecil's tongue makes up for the uncomfort, lapping at his member

Carlos appreciates the smaller size, tilting his hips to aim the tenticle for his prostate, whie moaning Cecil's name. Cecil has overwhemled him into a cute uke.

Carlos sounds elicit moans from Cecil, the tentacle getting where it should go, pressing up into the prostate, then out to start a slow pace. Cecil's tongue swirls around the ltitle member, nice and hot and wet.

Carlos whines, "C-ceil! It's too much.. i'm not.. i'm go..gooooo unnnn." Carlos can't stop it before he's shooting come on Cecil's tounge.

Cecil shivers, tongue stilling so he can catch it all. the tentacles carefuly let Carlos rest, hanging, as the one pulls out of him, and Cecil carefully taks his tongue in to taste.

Carlos whimpers softly as Cecil tastes, "I..uhnn... i'm srr..." is dead and can't get words out fully.

Cecil savors it, eyes closing. the tentacles let him rest against Cecil's cheek as the hand in the tendrils strokes, Cecil letting out a moan. Carlos would have to look to see why

Carlos blinks and moves to look down Cecil's body, curious as to where Cecil's hands went.

Cecil has one hand in the tendrils, expertly stroking and twisting and squeezing them. but Carlos would see a thicker tentacle having had manifested and had snaked down between Cecil's legs. his pants are shoved down more, and he mewls at what its doing. moving in and out of him. "Oh Carlos..."

Carlos smiles, moving up to see better, "I want to help...." but doesn't know how.

Cecil moans, swallowing, "T-talk... talk to me, tell me.. what I should do. Cecil is moving in and out of himself, clearly imagining as he runs his hand  
Carlos gulps and nods, his mouth open for a few beats before words start to tumble out, "Cecil... Cecil you're so wonderful and...and beautiful. Cecil, I've never met anyone who makes my heart beat like you...." getting confessions off his chest as he watches Cecil in awe, "Is that how you like it? To stroke and squeeze together like that? Do you usally fuck yourself like that? Oh my god you're going so deep..."

Cecil's hand and the tentacle have increased in speed as Carlos talks on. Carlos could feel the tension building up, even in Cecil's cheek, "O-Oh Carlos, ca-Carlos!" and the tentacle thrusts deep one last time as Cecil cries out, making a mess on his hands

Carlos shivers as he watches Cecil flood himself, thinking that the only correct term he can use here. the come seems to come out of everything. Carlos groans softly,"Yes, yes you're beautiful..." says softly, eyes still on Cecil's quivering hips.

Cecil gives a strong shiver at the words, melting under Carlos as he gasps for breath, giving a last final moan.

Carlos looks back up at Cecil's face, smileing as he presses kisses to Cecil's nose and cheek.  
Cecil opens his eyes halfway, smile tugging at hte corner of his mouth. he's a puddle on the bed, well, a puddle who made a puddle.

Carlos nuzzles him, but eventually he wonders, "mm.. we need to clean you up..." moves up to look down at Cecil's pelvis, "How do you keep clean...?" curious how Cecil masterbates with such a mess to clean up after 

Cecil smiles more at this, letting off a little chuckle, "With the council approved absorbance pad, of course." hmms languidly, voice leaking contentment. a hand come up to steady Carlos as he shifts, letting the little man slide to the side onto the pillow, then turning so he can sit up some and lift the edge o hte mattress cover underneath is a thick mattress pad, which looks fluffy and white. "It soaks up all of the mosture and transpots it to an undisclosed location." reaches to get tissues from the nightstand to run on his skin. THe spot he's made on the bed is indeed, rapidly disappearing, beign sucked into the bed   
Carlos blinks, amazed and grossed out at the same time, "Oh. I will remember that then..." confused   
Cecil chuckles, "You should check your bed, I'm sure you'll find one there." tosses the used tissues in a bin, his tendrils slowly firling back into their pouch as he leans back with a nice sigh, flopping next to Carlos

Carlos hums, "It's on every bed...?" crawls over to press up against Cecil.

"It should be, its mandated." Cecil yawns, pulling up the covers, smilign at his little Carlos

Carlos smiles, putting a hand on Cecils cheekbone, right under his eye. "Thank you for helping me through this allergy...I don't know what I would have done if it happened away from you."

Cecil blushes a bit, smiling, "I am glad to have been of help. turns is hed to leave a kiss on his Carlos.

Carlos hums, "Just...FYI... you can enact any of your ideas anytime you like." eyes close, snuggling against Cecil's neck and face for warmth.

Cecil blushes more, nuzzling his nose into gim a bit, "R-really?"

 

Carlos nods, "You're brilliant."

Cecil's flush is large now as he gives a slight giggle, "O-oh." Cecil feeling all fluttery and warm, "Thank you."says softer

Carlos hums, nuzzling Cecil and they fall asleep, worn out.  
Cecil would wake, being squashed under Carlos' broady hairy chest.

Cecil blinks in confusion, groaning a bit, shifting and opening his eyes slightly, then closing them. sniffing a little, then nuzzling into the Carlos smelling fur.

Carlos reaches to scratch his chest, but ends up scratching Cecil's head instead. He grumbles, opening his eyes, confused, "hnn?"

Cecil giggles a little, "Carlos. you're big again.' hmms

Carlos smiles down at Cecil,running his finger through Cecil's purple hair,"I thought you said I was already big." purrs, still mostly asleep.

Cecil blushes violet, chuckling more as his hands ghosts down Carlos sides, one drifting between his legs to brush, "Oh, you are quite large down here, but you're large enough to use it on me again." deep purrr at the end, grinding his hips up

Carlos chuckles, moving up on his arms so he can slide down and be face to face with Cecil, kissing his nose

Cecil grins more "Good morning, Carlos." hmms

Carlos hums, kissing down his cheek and ear to suck on his neck happily making a mark.

This earns a beautiful moan, Cecil arching his neck so that he has a large canvas. his legs tangle more with Carlos, moving one up higher to drind Carlos hips into his

Carlos takes his time covering a large part of the big canvas, his big hands sliding up and down Cecil's sides and hips, memorizing his shape

Cecil proves that there are sounds that he can make that would make people come if they were on the radio. and that yes, Cecil can say Carlos name in even sweeter ways. his hands feel over Carlos back and sides, face nuzzling his hair, in love

Carlos can't help but grind up against his Cecil, so turned on by all of Cecil's sounds. he sits up and licks his red lips, bright from sucking on Cecil's skin, "Morning."

Cecil;s tendrils have snuck out, curling around Carlos length. a full body shiver wrecks Cecil at the word, and at that sight, "Oh, I do like you in this size..." says breathily

Carlos chuckles, giving his hips another small roll, "Good. It's my defualt size. Well, I suppose I used to be a little thinner around the waist a few years ago. technicalities."

Cecil chuckles, "apparently I'm a default kind of man." moan at the end, tendrils squeezing

Carlos moans as he's squeezed, tilting his head to kiss Cecil's lips  
Cecil returns the kiss, moving to deepen it post haste as his tendrils massage and molest Carlos, a few wrapping around his balls

 

Carlos moans into the kiss, his hands sliding down to Cecil's thighs and spreads them, settling between Cecil's thin legs.  
at another grind Carlos is able to feel the tendrils pulling, wanting the member to go down, into somewhere else

Carlos groans into the kiss, bitting Cecil's lower lip as he moves his hips, letting Cecil guide him to where he likes.

Cecil makes a beautiful sound as Carlos enters him, "oh Carlos..." mummers into their kss

Carlos hums,rolling his hips forward to slide in as deep as he can. he holds one of Cecil’s thighs and lifts it up over his shoulder so he can sink deeper, the head pressing hard against the end of Cecil’s tract. 

Cecil screams, eyes openign wide and dilated, toes curling. he accidentally summons like 5 tentacles, all of which flail to the side, curlign and clinging to the covers. Cecil could end right there, if its nice enough.

Carlos can’t help but laugh, leaning down to nuzzle Cecil’s neck, “That’s good then? Like this?” he purrs as he rolls his hips, almost pulling out before pushing back in nice and hard.

Cecil was too shattered to be huffy about Carlos laughing at him, panting as he stares up, a hand tangling into Carlos hair. His face contorts as he cries out a garbled version of Carlos name, and Carlos can begin to feel the muscles tightening around i'm, threatening to pull Carlos in with Cecil on the brink

Carlos moans and he can’t break his grin, entirely too pleased with himself. “I can’t… can’t thrust very hard with you sq-squeezing me like that…” but of course Carlos pulls hard enough to thrust into Cecil again, not as strong as the last time, but still pressing hard against that culdesac. 

the thrust is aided by the muscles as he thrusts in, Cecil screaming again, tentacles curling as Carlos is suctioned in, hot fluid making spirts against Carlos belly and legs.

Carlos gasps and groans, pressing his nose against the bruise he sucked into Cecil’s neck. He wasn’t close just yet, but with the sounds rolling out of Cecil and the hot liquid gushing against him combined with that glorious sucking with Cecil’s orgasm brings him to the edge and surely it lasts long enough that soon Carlos is spitting his release up against the end of Cecil’s tract.   
and the tract hungers for it, happily sucking at it to treasure Carlos’ seed. Cecil is an absolute mess afterwards, the arm he’s wrapped around Carlos shoulders losening, just resting, as he nuzzles his nose into the perfect hair, eyes closed

Carlos, unable to pull out with Cecil’s loins holding onto him, shivers with the oversensitive stimulation. But he finds himself enjoying it as he tries to catch his breath. He clears his throat once his heart has had some time to slow, “That...that is far too much activity...for early morning…” sighs, comfy in Cecil’s neck. Oh please Carlos, you only thrusted three times before Cecil sucked your orgasim out of you. Carlos is out of practice and Cecil’s reproductive organs are new and fun.   
Cecil chuckles a little, nuzzling into Carlos hair, “They say... early exercise is good for the soul.” hmms

Carlos hums, “I suppose so…” gently lets go of Cecil’s leg, letting it slide off his shoulder so he can wrap his arms around Cecil’s midsection and secretly test if the tract will let go of him yet. 

and it does, allowing Carlos to slooowwwlly slide out. sad to see him go, but loosening up as well. Cecil makes a noise of agreement, content where he is

Carlos moves his hips carefully to slide out, huffing as he lays next to Cecil once successful. “I’m so happy to be large again. I like the extra inches I have on you.” and he squeezes Cecil in a tight bear hug, demonstrating his dominance Sex and glee to have returned to normal making Carlos very happy so he’s not thinking before he confesses what his mind is on. 

Cecil oophs and laughs, “height does lend to your perfection.” but the manifested tentacles move to tickle Carlos as he hugs him, getting his sides.

Carlos wiggles, one hand letting go of Cecil to try and push the tentacles away, “Oh! Oh not fair, you have too many limbs!” is laughing. Carlos is proud that he got so many to appear with his what seems to be fantastic sex skills. 

Cecl grins, hands going to pin Carlos’, teasing, “You're the one who summoned all my limbs.” purrs, still tickling. evil.

Carlos yelps, rolling onto his back as Cecil pins him, “Ah! Ah I give, you win!” poor Carlos, his sexual prowess backfiring. Cecil should claim something as a prize for his victory. 

Cecil chuckles, a bit darker than before as he looks over Carlos, “And what is my prize?.” gmms, keeping Carlos pinned, enjoying this change of rolls

Carlos hums, trying to catch his breath after the attack, “I don’t know. Take what you like.” looks up at Cecil, his hair a mess and face flush from the sex and laughing. he looks so happy. 

“Mhn, that’s a dangerous proposition.” purrs, moving to kiss Carlos, moving into his mouth, dominant in the kiss

Carlos smiles, and nods before their lips touch, completely relaxed as he let’s Cecil have what he wants.

Cecil slowly takes over Carlos mouth, tasting all over. his hands ease down his sides, petting, exploring his Carlos, since he hasn’t had much of a chance yet. perfect skin, covered in that perfect shag rug...

Carlos lets out a soft moan into the kiss, loving the feel of Cecil’s long fingers. He tenses at first just a little, but he forces himself to push away the shame he’s built up for his body, remembering how Cecil praised him Friday night instead of being grossed out. 

Cecil breaks the kiss to take a panting breath, moaning, “Oh, you are wonderful and perfect, more perfect hen I imagined.” his tendrils awre reawakening a bit, feeling over Carlos thighs, probing a bit, down and under.

Carlos grins, blushing more, “Cecil… You always say such terrible things about me.” has a hard time feeling he needs to live up to what Cecil thinks he is. He can feel Cecil probing, but surely Cecil wouldn’t be ready for round 2 already, would he.?   
Cecil blinks, frowning a bit, "They're not meant to be terrible, just the truth!" and then a longer tentacle traces his entrance, probing in.

Carlos chuckles, "I mean it as a jo-OH!" jumps as he feels it press in, "ooo you... you're ready for more...?!" confused and has tensed up in his surprise.

Cecil blinks at the tenseness, groaning a bit, "Yes." nips at his nose a bit, thinking Carlos is playing, though hesitates a little since Carlos did sound confused

Carlos gulps and nods, taking deep breaths to calm himself, "O-ok... but...just slow, ok? I'm not 20 anymore...." a nervous smile. aw Carlos is just going to let Cecil use him.

Cecil softens at this, nudging his nose to Carlos before pressing a kiss there, "you seem rather spry to me." hmms

Carlos chuckles, "I just don't..don't have the short recovery period I used to have."  
"Oh, where did you lose it?." mischief in his tone, the lone long tentacle feeling inside, spreading wetness, making a moan sneak into Cecil's tone, the other tendrils staying out but Carlos can feel them squirming in impatience, "Should we put up p-posters to s-search for it?" moves to trail kisses up his jaw as he asks

Carlos moans, pushing his fingers into Cecil's hair as he kisses Carlos' jaw, "I might... if you're... oh... yes.. i need it back..." he bites his lip, loving the warm wet feel. tentacles are his favorite thing now after the previous night.

Cecil bites a bit, creating a mark, then sucks where Carlos had on his own neck, "I'll start.. ohhh oh youre tight... search, s-searc parties for it...." the tentacles undilate within Carlos, stretching before more are added. Cecil is dying, trying to focus on making the mark

Carlos groans, gripping Cecil's hair, "I.. you're.. the first inside in...in a very long time..." is trying to relax, but it's very difficult.

Cecil thinks its difficult too. he looks up, kissing the darkened skin, "O0oh... it an ho-honor then." the smile he gives Carlos is soft, going for a sweet kiss. his hips roll a bit with the tentacles that are in and he moans. im sure a few of them are pressing at Carlos prostate.

Carlos whimpers, shivering, "O-oh god...Cecil..." moans.

"C-Carlos... oh.. oh perfect, p-perfect sweet Carlos." Cecil shudders as the remailing of his tentacles slide in,undilating in a coordinated motion before Cecil rolls his hips, moaning, "Carrloosss"

Carlos gasps, arching his hips as Cecil thrusts, "Y-yours...your Carlos..."

Carlos words have an electric effect on Cecil. he makes this keening moan, his hips now starting a rolling pace. a hand braces itself over Carlos shoulder, the other on Carlos hips, "Carlos, oh, my Carlos my wonderful Carlos Carlosss..." the last name somewhat drifts into unintelligible, Cecil's tentacles helping to support him as the hios lose some coordination, but thrust fervently until he plants deep, tentacles reaching deeper as they fill Carlos with fluid. such a peculiar sensation.

Oh but Carlos is loving it, moaning and gripping Cecil tight, "O-oh i'm so full Cecil.. oh goooodd ceeeeccc!!" and lo and behold Cecil has found Carlos' lost resurrection time as mini Carlos starts to take interest. but it's a slow interest.

the tentacles continue to undulate and stretch in Carlos, making sure to spread their seed alll over, giving mini Carlos time, "Ohhhhhhh oh... oh Carlos

Carlos slowly lets his legs spread further open, arching up to make sure Cecil is nice and deep, moaning a wonderful song.

Cecil is slowly regaining himself, hand going down to one of Carlos legs, lifting it up, over his shoulder so he can lean, pressing further into Carlos. he's stopped secreting, but his hips are rocking again, tentacles searching around. pressing at the prostate as Cecil changes the angle

Carlos throws his head back, almost screaming as Cecil pushes in deeper, pressing along his prostate. suddenly he is remember all of his undergrad years when he happily slutted himself about the biology and geology departments. But Cecil is so much MORE so much... "C-Cecil.. i.. i won't.. won't last..." whimpers, heart broken.

oh Carlos. Cecil nods a bit, moaning, hips speeding up as he presses into the spot, the tentacles now working together once they figured out that Carlos has a button. "Carrloosss, Carlos Carlos Carlossss"

Carlos can't help but wake up Cecil's neighbors, crying out as he pulses his orgasm all over himself and squeezes Cecil tight inside.

Carlos would find that he can be even more filled as Cecil makes a lovely cry, hips banging in one last time before more fluid fills Carlos up, this time the tendrils shivering as they secrete and reach, less vigorous now

Carlos whimpers, shaking as he tries to hug Cecil,.  
Cecil is mush on top of Carlos, so very huggable. I'm sure as hte first tendrills start to pull out, and that flood from within Carlos is released, there are some more noises. Cecil nuzzles into his neck, out of breath

Carlos groans as the hot liquid escapes him, "hnn..." has gone limp.

Cecil is a limp mess on top of Carlos, a Voice blanket as his tendrils vacate the warm cavity and start receding much faster than before.  
Carlos shivers, squeezing Cecil in a tight hug as the purple fluid flows out of him. he can't hold onto it.

the pad has much to suck up. Cecul nuzzles his face more into Carlos neck, leaving a kiss there, "Carlosss" mummers in a quiet, exhausted, but happy voice

Carlos just groans in response.  
they both lay there dead for a while, Cecil's tentacles withdrawing and Cecil eventually rolling off to the side to cuddle Carlos side

Carlos takes some time before he can move, reaching over to hug Cecil close, "You...you're wonderful."

Cecil purrs at this, peeking out from his neck, "You are more wonderful."

Carlos laughs, "Well, this wonderful man is going to be stuck to your bed if he doesn't get a shower soon." sticky covered in his and Cecil's come.

A giggle comes out of his throat, "do you really have the energy to get up?.'

a long exasperated sigh, "No." grins

Cecil giggles more, nuzzling into Carlos, sighing, "Mhn... we could take a bath maybe... less movement."

Carlos snorts, "Is that tub large enough for both of us?" tilts his head to kiss Cecil's forehead

"Mhn... if I lay on top of you." chuckles

Carlos grins, "What ever makes you happy." purrs, nosing Cecil's forehead

Cecil grins, "You make me extrodinarily happy.'

Carlos huffs, luaghing, "Ok. ok." kisses Cecil's hair line.

Cecil grins, and petting his side, "Comeon. we sould get up..." sighs, no real want in that voice

Carlos hums, "It would be unproductive to stay in bed." sighs, "I am hungry..."

Cecil smiles, "I'll make you breakfast once we're clean... or we could go down to the morning market." hmms, tentacle helping him sit up

Carlos grins, "I want to watch you cook. but we can still go to the market."

Cecil smiles looking over his spread of Carlos, "Well, i suppose we should get up before we have to fill out forms for spending all morning in bed.' moves to slip out with a slight groan

Carlos moans as Cecil moves, biting his lips, "S-sorta defeats the purpose to be lazy if.. you have to fill out paperwork..."

"I know! but you know how it is, council's rules." hmms, tentacle moving out to pet his cheek

Carlos huffs, "Of course." moves to sit up, wincing.

a tentacle moves behind him to help Carlos up, "Sore?" asks, apology in his tone

Carlos nods, "It will fade... I'm sure." leans to kiss Cecil once on his feet.

Cecil smiles more, "we'll have to take it easy so as not to aggravate it

Carlos laughs, “oh, mhm, sure.” takes Cecil’s hand to lead him to the bathroom. Doesn’t want to avoid aggravating it. at least not today. tomorrow he has to go back to his wife, science. 

oh science, she’s a jealous bitch.  
once in the mirror less bathroom, Cecil starts the water, tentacles having disappeared to just tattoos, which are lazily scrawling on his back and arms  
Carlos is smiling, holding Cecil’s hand in one hand, his other hand coming up to trace over the moving tattoos on Cecil’s back and shoulders. When the water is ready, he’s happy to get in first and pull Cecil close to him.

Cecil groans beautifully, melting on top of Carlos, head comfy on his chest

Carlos smiles, cupping water in his hands to drop over Cecil. And when he finds the soap he cleans up and down Cecil’s back and shoulders and as far down as he can reach, happy to grip those cute butt cheeks. It’s a slow and happy process.

After Cecil spends time groaning lovingly, his hands start petting and washing Carlos. telling Carlos about all the fun things that are at the market and some of the things he thinks would be strange and fascinating for Carlos.

Carlos smiles and listens to Cecil ramble, inserting confirmations when needed. When done, he gives Cecil a kiss and helps pull the plug to drain the tub and helps Cecil stand  
Cecil gives a groan, stretching, then grabs a towel, handing one to Carlos as he steps out to dry off, fluffing his purple hair into an adorable poof

Carlos dries off and can't help but lean over to kiss Cecil's cheek, that poof drawing him in. "I suppose my clothes might be clean, now that i can fit them again." Cecil had washed them on friday night.


End file.
